Figuring Out Malfoy
by LoVeDoNtHaTe
Summary: Hermione Granger waited in a long line of 18 year old girls...please read and review! Dramione, of course! disclaimer: i own most of the plot, but J.K.R. owns all!
1. An Unwanted Marriage

**Figuring Out Malfoy**

_Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all! Except for my plot. __Enjoy!_

Hermione Granger waited in the long line of other 18 year old girls and twirled her wavy brown locks with her finger nervously. After nearly an hour of waiting, she finally reached the ancient looking woman up front. "Name?" The lady's voice was raspy.

"Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione said in a trembling voice. _'Gryffindor courage,'_ she thought to herself, and stood a little taller. The woman stared at the ridiculously long piece of parchment, searching for her name and her pair, squinting through her thick spectacles. Finally, she seemed ready to speak.

"Seamus Finnigan," the old witch rasped out. Hermione sighed in relief. Then, the witch squinted even harder at the paper, then gasped. "Oh, pooh! I'm sorry, that was the wrong man. Draco Malfoy," she said, and finally looked up at Hermione. Hermione had choked on her own spit, then, after regaining control of herself, stared in shock at the wrinkly old woman.

"What?! Th-that can't be!" she cried. The witch looked at Hermione disapprovingly.

"The Ministry of Magic has issued this law and your pairs, and your pair is Draco Malfoy." The old witch looked back at the parchment. "Next!" Hermione walked glumly to the exit as another girl took her place.

Four hours later, Hermione was in a wedding gown, heels, makeup, and was waiting in another long line with her "fiancé". They were next in line, behind Seamus and Hannah Abbott. "So we're getting married," Draco drawled. He looked dashing in his black dress robes, but Hermione was too angry and annoyed to notice. She clenched her teeth and stared ahead at the wooden doors leading to the chapel room which Seamus and Hannah had just gone through.

"Yes! This is absolutely ludicrous! I _hate_ this stupid marriage law! I hate it!" Hermione huffed. "And this dress is absolutely _awful_." She glared at the plain white fabric and pinched at it with hatred. Draco just looked on, barely amused, and it was once again silent. Suddenly, music started playing from the chapel room; it was their time to go in. Taking a deep breath, and with all the Gryffindor courage Hermione could muster, she walked in, head held high next to Draco. They reached the pulpit and as they were married, Hermione couldn't help but despise every minute of it. There were only a few people in assembly. There was the Minister of Magic, Professor McGonagall, the wrinkly old witch, and the rest of the other professors from Hogwarts that had survived the war. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand, and she looked into Draco's stormy grey eyes, at their adjoined hands, then back up to his piercing eyes, feeling a faint flutter in her chest.

"Thank you for finally joining hands. I shall now pronounce you husband and wife," the marriage wizard said with finality, and the couple walked down the aisle stiffly, their hands at their sides. Once out the exit, they were monitored as they Apparated to the place to be known as their own. It was not very big, yet not small at all. At least fifteen people could live comfortably in it. Hermione had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. It was the biggest house in the neighborhood, probably all thanks to the Malfoy fortune. She realised that all her companions from Hogwarts all lived in the same vicinity, but she could not visit them that day for she and Draco were forced to stay in the same house the whole time as their "honeymoon".

Hermione sat at the window, wondering why on earth she had to spend such a beautiful day inside, with her beloved cat and not so beloved husband. All day she was bored. She played with Crookshanks and tried to avoid her husband, who stayed in his room most of the time. They had decided to sleep in separate rooms, as none of this was by their choice. And right when Hermione was so bored she was about to curse the world to hell for such a beautiful day, it began to rain. It rained so hard and for so long Hermione began to believe the clouds were mourning for the arranged marriages done that day. Dusk came, but the rain did not leave. Hermione suddenly grew nervous as she snuggled into her warm bed that night, wishing for her cat who had escaped outside into the beloved rain. Suddenly, a tremendously loud clap of thunder seemed to shake the bed and Hermione shook with it. She gripped her covers and played in her head over and over again: _Gryffindor courage, Gryffindor courage, Gryffindor…_ but it was to no avail as another loud clap of thunder drove her out of her thoughts.

Back at Hogwarts, whenever a bad thunderstorm had come, she would snuggle with one of the girls. She found no one to snuggle and be comforted by now; no one but Malfoy. _'No, no no,'_ Hermione thought to herself, and shut her eyes and plugged up her ears. She heard nothing, and was about to doze off when a loud clap of thunder penetrated through her sound barrier and her eyes flew open. Her fear of thunderstorms was greater than her distaste of Malfoy. She threw the covers to the side and nearly rushed to his room across the hall, jumping as another clap of thunder went by. Quietly and cautiously, she opened Malfoy's door, and saw him lying on the queen-sized bed looking at his ceiling in a white T-shirt, either wide awake or sleeping lightly, she couldn't tell.

"Malfoy?" she said in a quiet voice, and Draco's head drowsily lifted to look at her.

"Granger, what are you doing here?" he asked in a voice thick with sleep. Hermione hesitated, but in another clap of thunder, she had rushed to his bedside, looking down at his tousled white-blonde hair and his stormy grey eyes.

"Um, Malfoy, I'm, um, scared of…of…thunderstorms, and I was just wondering, if I could, you know…" _Gryffindor courage, Gryffindor courage…_Hermione took a deep breath, feeling herself redden as she told her former enemy her fear. "Can I sleep in your bed, just for tonight, as long as this bloody thunder keeps going on?" she finally asked in a huff. Draco looked at her for a moment, and Hermione knew a smirk was begging to form on his lips, but he kept his calm and emotionless demeanor.

"Sure," he said, and moved over, giving her enough space so there would be no skin to skin contact. Hermione gratefully slipped in beside him, listening to the sound of her heart pounding in her chest, and closed her eyes, but the thunder once again took control over her and she needed skin to skin contact to comfort her. She shivered and turned towards Draco's back. Did she dare? Just looking at his back comforted her, until the next thunder clap came and with it a flash of bright lightening. Hermione stifled a scream and wiggled closer to Draco, touching his foot with hers and his back with her hand. Draco turned around in surprise to find Hermione so close.

"Granger, what are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. Hermione reddened for the second time that night.

"Do you mind…" she started, but the thunder and lightening got a frightened little squeak from her. Draco suddenly seemed to understand and put his arms around her. Though they were so close, Hermione could still feel the distance between them, not physically, but mentally. He seemed so emotionless and cold although his touch was warm. His eyes closed and Hermione saw him sigh as she shivered again.

"It's just a sound, Granger," he said quietly, and Hermione snuggled a little closer. Soon, his arms were limp around her, yet Hermione still held tightly onto his warm chest. Finally, she closed her eyes, and the loud drumming of the rain turned into the steady beating of Draco's heart and the loud, shaking claps of thunder turned into a faraway sound of a drum as Hermione slipped from the real world into a world of quiet bliss.

The next morning, Hermione woke up in a warm paralyzed state. She opened her eyes to find stormy grey eyes watching her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. The sun shined through the window, and Hermione realised how very close they really were. She squirmed a bit under his gaze.

"What?" she finally asked. Draco said nothing. His eyes were still cold and he had no expression on his face.

"I can't call you Granger anymore. You're a Malfoy now." Hermione just stared at him.

"Whatever," she finally spluttered out. "We'll continue on surnames, with, ah, my _former_ surname, that is," she said, feeling quite stupid with her babbling. Malfoy shrugged, then let go of her, got up, and walked to the wash room, shutting the door behind him. Curious of what had just happened, Hermione sat up and rubbed her eyes. Draco was a curious character indeed, and she realised she knew nothing about him. He was quite a mystery, and, as his new wife, she wanted to figure him out. With a new goal in her mind along with the new day as a married witch, she walked across the hall to her room to get ready to make some house calls.

"Oh, and he was so good to me! He made me dinner and danced with me, and later-" Lavender broke out into a fit of giggles as she reddened. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Ginny looked disgusted.

"Please spare us from the disgusting details." Lavender looked at Ginny through innocent blue eyes, and giggled again, her brown hair swishing against the chair.

"Alright, I will." She glanced at Parvati who just giggled and the two burst into another round of giggles. Hermione smirked.

"Alright, alright. Ginny? How's your married life?" Ginny reddened just like her brother.

"Oh, Harry is so…so wonderful! He's a perfect darling to me," Ginny said, a dreamy aura around her. Hermione giggled.

"Oh, you remind me of Luna when she's in one of her daydreams!" she said, giggling, and Ginny grinned.

"How about _you_, Hermione? How's Malfoy? Ha, but you're a Malfoy too!" Hermione shrugged, reddening. Parvati suddenly gasped.

"Wait, wasn't there a thunderstorm yesterday?" she asked.

"You're scared of them!" Padma put in. Hermione blushed harder.

"I, well I, I snuggled up with…"

"With Malfoy!" Lavender screeched, and keeled over with laughter. Hermione blushed harder.

"Sod off, Lav," she said, refusing to meet the eyes of her friends.

"Oh, this is too good!" Ginny cried, laughing.

"Well, he was a perfect gentleman," Hermione huffed, and Parvati smiled.

"I'm sure he was. That dreamy man…"

"By the way, Parvati, how's _your_ husband?" she asked, grinning evilly, and they continued on like this until finally noon set in.

Hermione Apparated to her beautiful home. She had one more vacation day till she started her job at the Ministry and decided to spend it with all her friends and her cat. Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Seamus, and Dean Thomas all went to Hogsmeade, shopped around, hung out, and tried to remember Hogwarts's pleasant memories. They had a splendid time until finally dusk started to settle, and the stars began to sprinkle the sky.

"I have to go home," Hermione said with remorse, and she exchanged many hugs before finally Apparating home. She appeared inside her room as Crookshanks meowed in greeting. "Hello, Crookshanks," she said in a happy tone, and she hummed a bit as she moved around, undressing.

"Granger," a muffled voice said from the other side of the door, and Hermione gasped and whipped her head around to look at the intruder. Malfoy came in, raising his brows in surprise at seeing Granger only in her knickers. He quickly stepped out and closed the door. "Um, come see me in the kitchen when you're done," he murmured, and he was gone. Hermione was baffled. She began to blush furiously, embarrassed that of all people _Malfoy_ had too see her almost naked. She quickly changed into her baggy pajamas and a robe and descended down the winding staircase and stepped into the vibrant kitchen. She felt her face redden as she saw Draco sitting at the counter with a twinkling glass, and she took out a small glass for herself.

"Do you mind?" she mumbled. Draco, staring straight ahead, curtly shook his head. Hermione grabbed the Firewhiskey bottle on the counter and poured some for herself. She drank it all in one gulp, ignoring the burning feeling going down her throat, but a little moan escaped as she tried to numb out the burning feeling. When she opened her eyes again, she met Draco's grey eyes staring at her face. Hermione felt her face heat up again and poured herself another glass and tried to avoid his eyes. Finally, after three glasses, she willed herself to meet his stormy, chilling grey eyes.

"What are you looking at?" she growled.

"What do you think, Granger," Draco said in his even, icy tone. Hermione rolled her eyes and had another swig before meeting his eyes again.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," she said quietly, feeling a bit inebriated. Draco snapped out of his trance and his eyes trailed down to the depths of his Firewhiskey. He gulped it down effortlessly and looked back at Hermione.

"This bloody marriage law has a catch. We get married and for a year we see if it'll work out. If it doesn't, we can divorce, but we'll be sent to different spouses." He shook his head, disgusted, and Hermione realised that that had been the only emotion she had ever seen cross his face since the war had ended.

"Malfoy, why are you so indifferent to everything," Hermione randomly put in. Draco looked up at her, his face now even and emotionless once again.

"Indifferent? Why would you say that?" he asked sarcastically. Hermione shook her head and poured herself another glass.

"Well, your face is always so emotionless and I can never read your eyes. I don't even know what can be going through your mind and you don't seem to care about anything-" Draco's glass slamming down onto the stone counter and shattering interrupted Hermione.

"I don't care about a damn thing, because there is nothing to bloody care about anymore." Draco's face was still emotionless and his voice even and icy, but his words pierced Hermione's heart. "My father is in Azkaban sentenced with a Dementor's kiss, my mother's still in hiding, and everything I ever worked for has gone to pieces." Draco took another swig, this time from the bottle. "But don't mind me," he said, seemingly unaffected by his quick rant, "I'm just a Death eater." He tossed down the rest of the Firewhiskey and repaired the broken glass with a flick of his wand. "Goodnight, Granger," he said in that same even tone, and he left to his bedroom.

Hermione still stood there, looking at the door he had just left through, gaping, and amazed at how much feeling had just surfaced in those few sentences he had uttered. She had always thought Draco was just a bloody prick, cold and indifferent to the world, but now her whole view of him had just changed. He was now a young man still afraid of being alone and not caring because there was simply nothing to care about. Or was it he was afraid of getting hurt again, she wondered. He was just like a bloody corpse in this world, an empty shell with nothing to live for. Suddenly, Hermione had another determination; to become the caring person in Draco's life. She charged up the stairs and to her husband.

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried and burst into his room, gasping at the sight. Draco was clad only in his boxers, and Hermione couldn't help but look down at his muscular chest, his toned arms and legs, and- Hermione blushed furiously and her chocolate brown eyes snapped up to his face once again, waiting for a smirk, a sneer, anything. But nothing happened. Draco's face was still even and cold. Hermione waited a second too long before stepping outside and closing the door.

"What is it, Granger," Draco's muffled voice asked.

"Malfoy, I want you to know, if you ever want to talk about anything…I'll…I'll be here." Hermione felt herself blush furiously. She always felt stupid when she spoke with Draco. 'I'm such a bloody idiot,' Hermione thought to herself and clenched her eyes shut. She continued to wait for Malfoy's answer through the uncomfortable silence.

"Goodnight Granger," came Malfoy's reply, and Hermione mentally kicked herself over and over again. When she reached her room, she smacked herself on the head.

"I'm such an idiot!" she whispered harshly to herself, and quickly got ready for bed. She was under her covers and staring at the red canopy Draco had so thoughtfully put in for her. Or did he even do it? Hermione sighed. Thinking about Draco just confused her. The more she thought about it, the more she felt sorry for him.

His father had been a Death eater and with peer pressure and the pressure to do well as Lucius Malfoy's son, he followed in his father's footsteps, only to be shot down and nearly killed. His bloody father had been caught and sent to Azkaban and his mother was forced into hiding by her husband's stupid mistakes. And on top of all that, the Ministry created a stupid and new law that all students who are 18 are arranged to marry another 18 year old and forced to live together for a whole bloody year! Hermione groaned in the dark. Poor Malfoy! What a horrible life he's had so far. Hermione racked her brain to think of reasons why _not_ to feel sorry for him, but she came up with nothing. As she snuggled deeper into her covers, she sleepily came up with a resolution. "I'll help make Draco's life just a little more bearable," she murmured to herself, then drifted off to sleep.


	2. Coffee and Goo

Hermione awoke to the sound of an alarm clock beeping for all its worth. She heaved a great sigh, shut it off and got up, glancing at the time. 5:00 a.m. Grumbling, Hermione washed and dressed quickly for her first day of work at the Ministry. She dragged her feet down the staircase, wondering why on earth did there had to be so many stairs, then brewed herself a cup of coffee. After a thought, she brewed a fresh cup for Malfoy as well. 'It's worth a shot,' she thought to herself, then enchanted the liquid so it would stay hot until someone's lips touched it. She placed it on the counter and left a little note along with it.

_Enjoy! –Hermione Granger (Malfoy)_

Hermione sheepishly put it next to the cup. 'Pathetic,' she thought with a sigh. But she left it anyway and walked to the Apparition point where she then Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. All day long as she worked, Hermione couldn't help but have her thoughts stray back to that cup of coffee. What would he think of it? Would he drink it? Would he think she were completely mental? She began to fear going home and facing Draco. She'd either be rejected or accepted. 'Stupid Hermione, completely idiotic!' she thought angrily.

"Geez, Hermione, be easier on those papers, will you? You're not trying to make holes in them!" Ginny said next to her. Hermione flashed her dear friend a fake smile before glaring angrily once again at the paper she was writing.

Finally, six o' clock came, and Hermione tried to avoid going home. She went with Ginny and visited Harry, then went to Ron and Lavender's home, then Hannah and Seamus's. She had finally stalled long enough and finally left for her house. Before long, she was in her kitchen sitting at the counter in the exact spot she had left the cup of coffee. In its place was another note and a curious looking object attached.

_Thanks for the coffee. I found this at Diagon Alley. I'll be home late tonight._

_-Draco_

Hermione unwrapped the object that, once unwrapped, was not curious looking at all. In fact, Hermione loved it. It was a book. It looked rather expensive, what with its lovely red velvet hard cover and the gold lined pages. She flipped through it and smiled brightly at the sound of new pages crinkling. Found indeed. Looking at the title, she grinned. Spellman's Syllabary. Hermione laughed out loud, she was so happy. She could not wipe the grin off her face. "What a load of rubbish. What does he think I am, a bloody bookworm?" she asked herself happily, then pranced up to her room with the book in hand.

At one in the morning, Hermione had finished the rather thick book and had put it down, ready to turn in, when she heard feet on the stairs. Jumping out of bed, she ran out of her room and met Draco halfway on the stairs. The smile she wore danced in her eyes, but it coaxed no emotion out of Draco.

"Thank you so much Malfoy! I appreciate it, really!" she cried, trying her hardest not to hug him. 'Oh, blast it all. I'm his wife!' Hermione thought to herself, then flung her arms around his neck. She pulled back quickly and felt her face heat up. "I do, I really do! All that for just a blasted cup of coffee!" she said laughing. Draco just raised a brow.

"I'm glad you like it, but I'm knackered and I need to sleep, so can you please just let me through?" he asked politely, and Hermione sighed.

"Sure, sorry." Draco nodded at her as she moved, and Hermione thought she saw something in his eyes, but that was gone as was he. Walking briskly to her room, she shut the door and squealed. After pacing a bit, she flung herself onto her soft bed, closed her eyes, and sighed. "Draco says he doesn't care about anyone, but he thought about me for a time long enough to get me this book. Maybe he's just a bloody liar." She opened her sparkling chocolate brown eyes and smiled in the dark. "Maybe…maybe he's starting to care about me…" she said in a wishful tone, then crawled underneath her covers and sighed dreamily, drifting off to sleep.

"You're such a bloody prick Malfoy!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. The book was gone and she was covered in sticky goo with a familiar red colour. The door opened quickly and Draco looked at her. Still no emotion was evident on his pale unblemished face, and Hermione sighed.

"What the bloody hell did you do?" he asked in the same normal voice he always kept.

"Something's wrong with that bloody book you gave me, that's what!" she yelled again.

"No need to imitate a bloody banshee, Granger. I can hear you just fine."

"You are such a bloody, idiotic, uncaring, selfish, loathful, indifferent little prick!" she screamed at him. Draco raised his eye brow.

"Alright Granger, I'll be off to work now." He turned on his heel, his blonde hair swishing along with him.

"No Malfoy! Don't go! Help me!" she cried.

"I don't care. Find your own way out," he said and began to leave.

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't mean that! Just please, help me!" she cried. She heard Draco sigh, then saw him turn around. He pointed his wand at her.

"_Evanesco_," he said and in an instant the goo was off.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said. "But where in the name of Merlin did that stuff come from?" Malfoy shrugged.

"The book?" He turned and walked off without another word. Hermione scowled. She still knew nothing about Malfoy, and it was evident he still had no care in the world. Perhaps he _had _enchanted the book, or maybe purchased it from Ron and George's joke shop. Glancing at the clock, she gasped. By Merlin, it was already 6 a.m.! She dressed in a rush and messily did her hair with no time to waste. Finally, she arrived at work barely on time; 6:29, with a minute to spare.

"By Merlin, Hermione, what the hell happened to your hair?" Ginny cried in shock. Hermione sighed.

"Shut up and just help me fix it! I was covered in goo." Hermione saw Ginny's mouth open. "Please don't ask," she put in quickly, and Ginny, with an indignant sniff, closed her mouth and went to the task of fixing Hermione's hair.

Six p.m. came and Hermione Apparated home and took a nice long bath. Smelling like fresh lavender, Hermione stepped into her room and gasped when she saw the sight.

"Crookshanks! You bloody cat!" she cried and quickly picked him up. Crookshanks had clawed her book close to shreds, and it seemed the book had been enchanted to spew out red goo when abused. "Bad cat!" she scolded, then sighed and pointed her wand at the red goo covering herself and Crookshanks. _"Evanesco_." The goo was gone and Crookshanks sauntered away, clean, with his tail between his legs.

Hermione sighed and felt tears coming into her eyes at the wonderful book's horribly tattered state. "I'll try and fix you, but let's clean you up first," she said to the poor book. After numerous spells to remove the goo and to repair the pages and binding, the book was in nearly good condition, but still had a few words missing from some pages and the cover was still scratched up badly. "Oh, I better apologise to Malfoy," she said in a quiet voice. After thinking a bit, she traveled to Ron's home and owled Malfoy from there.

_Sorry for blaming you for the bloody goo. It was Crookshanks after all. Bloody cat._

_-Hermione Granger_

She waited a while before Pigwidgeon came back, crashing into the wall. Hermione quickly retrieved Pig and took the letter.

_Alright. See you later._

_-Draco_

"I don't know why you go through so much trouble just to apologise to him," Ron said in a quiet voice. Hermione just looked at him.

"We have to live together as a married couple for a bloody _year_. It's the least I can do," she said, sighing. "Well, I'm off. Crookshanks can be getting into trouble while he's alone." Hermione shook her head. "See you two!" She waved and left. She spontaneously decided to walk to her home which wasn't so far away and tried to sort out her many thoughts. When she finally arrived home, her mind still wasn't settled, but as it was getting dark, she decided not to continue her walk but instead paced inside the whole house.

When she had gone around at least three times, she finally rested in the kitchen, thought better of it, and Apparated to The Leaky Cauldron where she had a couple of butterbeers. At precisely nine o' clock, she was barely able to avoid being splinched as she Apparated home in her weary state. She clomped up to her room where she collapsed on the bed fully dressed, thoroughly worn out and exhausted. It took no genius to see that figuring out Draco Malfoy was much harder than it looked.


	3. Sick in Bed

Draco walked into The Leaky Cauldron at the stroke of midnight. He ordered a Firewhiskey and sighed as he drank a bit of it. "How's it going with the Mud-blood?" a high-pitched voice next to him asked. Draco sighed.

"Sod off Pansy," he said and took a long swig from his drink, downing the rest. Pansy's short black hair swished as she turned her head to look at him, a smirk on her face.

"Come off it, Draco, tell me." Sighing, Draco looked at her, his grey eyes still as inscrutable as before.

"She's being awfully weird. Awfully…how should I put it…touchy." Draco shrugged. "Being a bit too nice which makes me start to think what does she want, but what do I care?" He finished his drink and got another. "Want anything?" Pansy shook her head, sighing.

"Draco, you have to stop being so bloody indifferent! Sometimes I worry about you," she said softly. Draco raised an eyebrow at her and looked back at the Firewhiskey.

"How's Theo?" Draco finally asked.

"Draco, he's great and all, but Merlin! That's not what I'm concerned about! You never smile or even smirk anymore, especially when you're with Blaise, Theo, and I! You've got to get over yourself. I'm telling you this as your best friend." Draco looked at her usually menacing and taunting brown eyes, but this time they held concern for him.

"Sod. Off. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine." Draco finished his Firewhiskey in one swallow. "I'll be seeing you, Pans. Come visit me when you have some empty time on your hands." Draco's robes swished onto the floor as he stepped out and disappeared into the darkness. Pansy sighed and looked back at the drink she now cradled. She gripped the handle hard, then chugged the whole thing effortlessly.

"Bloody Draco Malfoy, when the hell are you going to realise your potential as a bloody eighteen year old Pure-blood wizard free of the Dark Lord?" she murmured under her breath as she head out of the pub.

"I'm bloody tired of all this," Hermione groaned. "Day in and day out I have the same bloody schedule!" She slammed the paperwork onto her desk. Ginny looked at her funny.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, I'm _quite_ all right. _Locomotor_!" The stack of papers were moved to a filing cabinet where they all neatly filed themselves. After the cabinet door shut, Hermione flopped into her chair and stared at all the papers stacked on her desk. Bored, she pointed her wand at the three high stacks of paper. "_Evanesco, Evanesco, Evanesco_. Ginny, I'm tired of this bloody lifestyle. Even at Hogwarts it was a bit more fun!" she cried exasperatedly.

"Oh Hermione, don't be so silly! You've wanted this job since Umbridge did a horrible job at doing it. Hermione, maybe you should take a break though. You could just be worn out." Hermione sunk into her chair and sighed.

"You're right. I should take a break! But it's only been three bloody weeks! Shacklebolt won't budge for that." Ginny looked at Hermione closely, then put the stack of paper down on her desk and looked hard at her.

"Hermione, you seem awful. Are you quite alright? You seem to have so much on your mind!" Ginny said a bit too loudly. Hermione looked at her best friend a bit strangely. Ginny winked. "Here Hermione, take this. It'll make you feel better." Hermione recognized Ron and George's 'sick' chocolate and immediately took one and stuck it in her mouth, chewing vigorously.

"Thanks, Ginny. I feel-" a sudden sensation filled her head and her face suddenly felt immensely bloated. "Oh Merlin!" she cried, "I don't feel too well…" She fell back on her chair and closed her eyes.

"Oh Merlin! Kingsley! Kingsley!" Ginny cried, running out of the office to find their boss. After a few moments, Ginny arrived again with Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What in Merlin's name happened here? What on earth is wrong with Hermione?" he asked in his deep, loud voice.

"Oh, she's sick! She was just working hard and I think she overworked herself! You know how she can get…" Ginny said in a rush.

"Hermione, you need to go home and get some rest! Come back in a week!" he said firmly. Hermione fluttered her eyelids open as best she could and smiled weakly.

"Thank you so much, Kingsley." She slowly got up and stifled a groan as she hit her knee hard on the desk. "_Pack_," she ordered her bag with her wand weakly, and immediately all the papers and folders she needed to take home packed themselves in it. She lugged it over her shoulder and walked out with Kingsley, her face an obvious mess. She suddenly felt Kingsley's hand on her shoulder.

"I know you took one of the 'sick' chocolates," he whispered. Hermione's face drained of blood. "But I do think you need to take a break. The Ministry can do without its smartest witch for a week, but only a week." Kingsley smiled warmly at Hermione, and Hermione grinned in return.

"Thanks, Kingsley, for everything," she said quietly.

"Rest a lot, Hermione," he said and waved as she walked away.

"Thank Merlin for Kingsley Shacklebolt," Hermione muttered under her breath.

Arriving home, she suddenly realised she had nothing to do. She was about to go back out and go visit Ron and George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, when she heard a loud crash in one of the many rooms. Not knowing quite exactly where the sound had come from, she checked every single room until she finally opened the second door next to the stairs and found Draco inside, a mirror broken and his right fist cut open and bloody.

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried in terror. Draco looked at her. What frightened her most was his inscrutable face and eyes. She never could quite tell what he was going to do next and it scared her to pieces. "Give me your hand," she finally spluttered out, still in a bit of shock. He didn't move, so Hermione cautiously approached him. Draco was now staring at the broken glass on the floor, and Hermione took a chance and grabbed his right hand quickly. "_Episkey_," she muttered, and his fist was healed. She was about to let go, but instead gripped his hand tightly as she stared into his grey eyes, frustrated.

Draco finally looked at her again, turning his head slowly to face her. "Draco, can't you just understand you're not the only one who lost loved ones in this bloody war! It doesn't even matter anymore because that was the past! Let go of it, don't let it boil up inside you or else you might do something even more rash." Draco turned his head away from her and yanked his hand away as well.

"You don't know anything about me and you never will," Draco said coldly.

"Then make me understand, Malfoy!" Hermione cried exasperatedly. Draco looked at her again.

"Why should I?" he said in his icy, even tone, and he turned and walked out of the room. Hermione groaned loudly.  
"This living together thing is not going to work if we both don't work on it!" she yelled at his retreating figure. He didn't respond. With a growl, Hermione fixed the mirror with a quick _Reparo_ spell, then followed him out.

"I'm going out!" she yelled at him and stormed out of the house. She quickly Apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and poor Ron and George were tormented by Hermione's anger. Needless to say, they didn't have many customers that day. When Hermione was finally ready to leave, she felt immediate remorse and bought some Instant Darkness Powder, Patented Daydream Charms, and a few WonderWitch Products. After she left, she visited Honeydukes Sweetshop and purchased many chocolate frogs, chocoballs, and sugar quills in order to fulfill her sweet craving. Afterwords, she made another quick trip to the Hog's Head and bought a bottle Firewhiskey. Finally, she Apparated home and, still feeling a bit frustrated towards Malfoy, wordlessly went to her room.

The sugary substances were soon gone as was the Firewhiskey and Hermione was so sugar high and drunk she couldn't help but jump around. Soon, her room could not confine her energy, so she ran out and was thankful for the first time for a house as big as hers, or technically Malfoy's. She ran up and down the stairs, jumped up and down, and when she finally entered the kitchen to quench her parched throat, she saw Malfoy sitting at the counter. Her anger came back, and the sugar and alcohol seemed to block her rational thinking.

"Malfoy!" she yelled. "What is wrong with you?! Do you have no feelings?!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Draco wasn't fazed. Frustrated, Hermione gave a loud exasperated groan and flung her arms into the air as she turned away from him. "Malfoy, I _hate _you, you know that?!" she shouted at the kitchen stove.

"Yes, I know that quite well," Draco said in his calm voice. His emotionless self was beginning to irritate her.

"And stop being so cold! I hate how you are! Stop acting like that! I can't live with someone like you!" she cried. Draco gave her a long look.

"Granger, are you wellied?" he finally asked, and Hermione laughed hysterically.

"Wellied? Pissed? Tipsy? Alcohol hasn't touched my lips since…" She gave him a goofy grin, totally forgetting her anger. "Ah! Hasn't touched these lips in_ forever_!" she said in a voice full of euphoria, and flung her arms in the air again. She was so over the edge that she didn't even realise she was beginning to slur. Draco sighed and stood to help her up.

"Come on, Granger, let's get you to your room," he said and grabbed her arm a bit firmly. Hermione smiled in a drunken way and leaned against his chest. Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Granger?" he asked in a stern voice. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled softly.

"Malfoy, you're so warm, even though you can be so cold sometimes," she said softly. Draco's body tensed. Hermione opened her brown eyes to see his stern grey ones looking straight ahead. She closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to his neck and Draco's neck tightened. He let go of her and backed away quickly. Hermione, who had put all her weight onto him, fell over and landed on her arse. She groaned painfully, then fell onto her back, feeling all her previous energy drain out of her. The last she saw was Malfoy's grey eyes before she closed her own, then it all went black.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione woke up with a horrible hangover. She was very unsure of her surroundings, but as she clenched and unclenched her fists, she could feel her sheets underneath her. She opened her brown eyes, now semi-clear of her inebriation. "What the bloody…" she muttered incoherently. She felt dazed and stupid for a moment before her conscious and common sense came kicking in. _Malfoy carried you up…_her instinct told her. She gasped. "No way…" she murmured. Kicking her covers off, she jumped out of bed, immediately regretting it two seconds later as a roaring headache came.

"Merlin…MALFOY!!" she screamed and fell back onto her bed, putting a hand over her forehead and groaned, closing her eyes. She had a sudden loss of time, when all at once she could feel Malfoy's presence over her.

"You rang?" he asked wearily. Hermione's eyes shot open.

"Malfoy! What are you doing home?!" she cried. Malfoy's beautiful grey eyes pierced her and seemed to read every single part of her soul. _'Wait, I don't think Malfoy's eyes are beautiful…'_ she thought dreamily to herself.

"I don't work on Sundays, Granger," he said in a careless voice. Hermione closed her eyes again.

"Wh-what? It's Sunday already?" She groaned. "I must have lost a sense of time…" she murmured.

"You have. You didn't wake up yesterday, so I took you to St. Mungo's, and you have to rest for awhile. Some kind of flu or something. Here, and you have to take this potion for five days two times, once in the morning and once in the evening, so here." He carelessly held the vial containing a purplish-looking liquid Hermione did not recognize. Hermione grabbed it as best she could and looked at it through bleary blood-shot eyes. After she stared at it for long enough, she looked at Malfoy and smiled. Did she see concern in his eyes? Certainly not.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Malfoy," she said in her dreamy sort of state. Malfoy shrugged.

"Well, I'm supposed to be your husband. Isn't that what husbands do?" Hermione nodded slowly and yawned. "Don't sleep yet, you have to take your potion." Hermione obeyed and took it. She felt very weak. With her energy lapses, she didn't know if she could last much longer.

"Malfoy, if I'm not mistaken, I think you're starting to care for me…" she said wistfully. Malfoy snorted.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm doing my duty as a husband, or so the blasted Ministry calls it," he said in a bored voice. Hermione could feel the atmosphere change as she handed the vial back to him. "The bloody war took everyone and everything I'll ever care about," Draco said in his icy cold voice, and Hermione knew she had hit a nerve. _'Note to self,'_ she thought with a sigh, _'don't ever mention the war or people he cares about unless you want to create an even more hard, angry, and indifferent Malfoy.'_

Without another word, Draco turned and was out of the room. Hermione sighed and felt herself becoming sleepier and sleepier. _'Must've been the potion,'_ she thought in her drowsy state, and she soon succumbed to the ever overpowering sleep.

Hermione stayed in bed for five days, sick. Draco was a dear and took good care of her, bringing her meals and her potion whenever he wasn't at work. Although he did all this, Hermione still saw no emotion in his eyes or his face. His body language never gave away any type of emotion, and it still scared Hermione a bit, even though she was drowsy most of the time.

As she thought more about Malfoy, she began to have nostalgia for the days back at Hogwarts, before the war, when Malfoy had been cruel and wore his smirks with pride. She remembered a young Draco Malfoy with white-blonde hair and light, fiery grey eyes, proud of himself and of his family background and of what he worked for. She remembered how much he had cared about his grades and how he had hated her along with the Golden Trio with a fiery passion. Oh, how she longed for those days again!

A sudden noise brought her back to the present and she opened her eyes. She felt much better and sat up. Crookshanks meowed again and Hermione grinned as her cat jumped up onto the bed and purred.

"Ah, Crookshanks, I feel much better, thanks to Malfoy," she said smiling, and she rubbed her face in her cat's fur. The door opened and Hermione looked up, startled.

"You seem better," Malfoy drawled. Hermione just grinned.

"I am, thanks to you." Hermione's grin widened, but Draco just put the tray next to her bed. He was about to leave, but Hermione's sudden spontaneous thought was suddenly blurted out.

"Malfoy, come on the bed with me," she blurted out. She blushed furiously, and looked back up at Draco's backside. He slowly turned around and looked at her with those piercing grey eyes of his. It was silent for a long moment, but Hermione's blush never receded. Instead, she blushed harder with each tick of the clock. Finally, Malfoy took a step towards the bed.

"I guess," he stated quietly, and he slowly sat next to her on top of the covers, propping his head up on the headboard. They were both quiet for a moment, then Hermione spoke, hiding her extremely red face from him.

"Malfoy, I don't know a thing about you. Tell me…about yourself…" Her voice was timid and squeaky.

"You already know loads about me," he drawled.

"No, I know _of_ you, but I don't know anything personal about you. Like your favourite colour, or your favourite food, shop, sweets…those sorts of things." She felt herself blush even harder and she buried her face between her knees deeper.

"What do you want to know?" he finally asked after a long pause. Encouraged, she lifted her pink face and smiled at his ambiguous, pale mask.

"Well…"

Nearly an hour had passed and the couple had lied on the bed, talking and asking and answering questions about each other. Well, Hermione had asked most of the questions and Draco answered all of them truthfully. When a sudden impulse came to Hermione, she, as it seemed she was driven to act on her impulses, scooted closer to Malfoy and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen as she put her arms around his stomach, but after a moment in that position, he loosely put his arm around her body and pulled her a little closer to him.

Hermione felt her heart soar, and in a moment, it started to beat faster. Hermione tried to ignore it and just snuggled closer to Malfoy as she had done when she was inebriated, and this time he didn't resist. They were silent for a long time, just sitting like that against the bed's headboard. Finally, Malfoy stirred.

"I've got to get to work," he said softly, and Hermione held on to him for a little longer before he slowly pulled away from her and stood up. She looked up at his semi-muscular figure, tall and towering above her. His white-blonde hair covered his forehead and hid his grey eyes. He continued to look down at her and Hermione just stared back. Finally, he turned away and left, closing the door quietly behind him. Hermione wait a beat, then flung her head hard back onto the pillow, sighing and closing her eyes. She couldn't suppress her smile, but could only grin stupidly at nothing. Her heart that had been beating quickly in Malfoy's presence began to slow, and curiously, Hermione put a hand over her chest, her lips falling into a confused frown. _'Must be his cologne,' _she thought and sighed into her pillow, her face buried into it.


	4. Euphoria

Hermione had unknowingly gone to sleep after Malfoy's departure and didn't wake. Draco came back to the house six hours later, unbelievably weary and drained. Working at the Department of Mysterious did take a lot out of him. He trudged up the stairs tiredly and went into his room where he collapsed onto his bed.

"To hell with the bloody ministry," Draco muttered into his sheets. He looked wearily at the clock which ticked annoyingly. It was only nine o' clock. The first thing that came to mind was Hermione's potion. "I feel like her bloody nanny," he groaned as he forced himself to get up. He shrugged off his cloak and walked like a zombie into the kitchen where he retrieved her potion and made two cups of tea. He put all this on a tray and, no matter how much he didn't want to, staggered quickly up the stairs. If there was one thing he truly despised, it was slowness, even in his weary state. Everything had to be fast-paced for him because of his impatient personality. And although Apparating there would be faster, he knew he would surely get splinched and he did not want to risk it. Finally he reached Hermione's room and pushed the door open.

He saw Hermione's sleeping form, peaceful and unmoving. Draco put the tray down on her nightstand, so tired he wasn't sure if he could stand anymore. He shoved Hermione to wake her, then climbed over her slowly stirring body and collapsed onto the other side of her bed, breathing in her scent. No matter how hard he tried to stay awake, the silk sheets quickly lulled him to sleep.

Hermione was shoved hard and rudely awaken. Then something next to her bounced and the mattress sank on the left of her. Groaning, she rubbed her eyes, then opened them blearily to look at the disturbance. Her eyes widened when she saw a sleeping Malfoy next to her. Wondering why on earth he was in her bed, a strong smell of tea made her turn her head. She grinned at the tray.

'_What a gentleman,'_ she thought to herself and took the vulgar tasting potion quickly. She drowned the taste with a few sips of the sweet tea, and as she put the cup back onto the tray, she sighed happily, lying back down and momentarily forgetting Malfoy was there until she turned and saw his head facing her, his white-blonde hair getting into his face.

Hermione brushed his hair to the side, giving her a better view of his pale and unblemished face. For once, it wasn't cold and frigid, but instead peaceful and he looked like a regular 18 year old man with no hatred harbored towards anyone. She trailed a finger down his cheek, and he stirred a little. Hermione's heart began to race as she continued to stroke his face with her fingers. No matter how many excuses she could think up for her fast-pacing heart, she couldn't deny that every time she looked at Malfoy it would speed up. Hermione suddenly backed away from Malfoy's unconscious body in shock.

"Oh Merlin! Tell me I'm not attracted to Malfoy!" she cried in a squeaky voice. Her heart told her otherwise. "Oh I'm so stupid!" she moaned to herself and quietly slipped out of bed. As she walked to the wash room, she couldn't help but be furious at herself. "How did I not see this coming?" she whispered harshly. When she reached the sink, she washed her face furiously with cold water, and as the coldness came into contact with her flushed skin, she gasped loudly.

After she had washed her face, she wandered into the kitchen where she made herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a Muggle food she could not get enough of. After finishing it off with some pumpkin juice, she went back to her room where Malfoy continued to sleep. Hermione got out her wand and with a few spells, he was still comfortably on his stomach, but covered with the sheets.

"Merlin, if he knew I fancied him, he'd laugh at me…or maybe he would in his mind," she muttered. After she had made Malfoy as comfortable as she could, she wandered into his room where she lied on his bed and sighed. She could smell him on his sheets, and she closed her eyes, imagining a younger Malfoy, hating her with a passion and his smirks that used to drive her crazy with rage. She remembered his grey eyes, youthful and innocent of witnessing death before their sixth year. Her nostalgia came back, and she felt herself grow sad and mournful for her other friends that had died in the war.

Hermione let her thoughts wander back to Malfoy…Draco, that is. She couldn't help but feel so much pity for him and even empathized with him, although he would obviously be insulted by it. Although her parents were safe and sound, she could almost feel his pain of losing his father and the absence of his mother. Even though Lucius Malfoy was much hated by her and the rest of the Order, she couldn't help but wish he would live for Draco's sake. No matter how evil and dark he might've been, he was still someone's beloved father and husband.

She felt her nostalgia slowly fade as reality began to fade. In her dreaming state, she imagined Draco smirking at her; she couldn't imagine his smile for she had never seen it before. She tried to imagine his arms around her and his breath on her neck. She could almost feel the warmth of his body and the feel of his hand in hers. Before long, she was in her own dreams of bliss.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Draco awoke slowly. He could smell an unfamiliar scent that was comforting yet at the same time a bit frightening. He opened his grey eyes and scanned the area. He was still on his stomach and it was obvious that he was not in his room. He sniffed again. Then his eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed and looked at his surroundings with a critical eye.

"Gods, I'm in Granger's room! I must have flaked out when I brought the tray," he said in shock. He saw that Hermione wasn't there and sighed in relief. He looked into the mirror and frowned at his messy hair and quickly arranged it till it looked acceptable to him. Draco turned on his heel and walked quickly to his room.

When he burst into his room, he took an involuntary step back when he saw another body in his bed. Wavy caramel brown hair was spread out everywhere on the pillow and a hand was under the silk pillow and the other was out in front of her. Hermione was sleeping peacefully on her side, still and unmoving except for the occasional sigh she'd let out.

Draco just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, messing up the way he had just styled it. He walked into the wash room and loudly slammed the door, waking Hermione up. Hermione jumped at the loud noise and looked angrily at the bathroom door. She stretched, yawned and got up and out of the bed in one swift motion. She disliked slowness just as much as Draco, but she was much more patient than he.

Hermione trudged over to the bathroom door and knocked loudly.

"Malfoy, are you in there?" she asked irritably.

"No," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well don't slam the bloody door. You woke me up!"

"Oh, sorry, did I disturb your beauty sleep?" he asked in a frigid voice. Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked down the hall to her room, finally ready to go back to the Ministry.

"Ginny Potter!" Hermione cried as she entered her office for the first time in six days.

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny squealed, "I'm so glad you're back! Did you rest well?"

"I'm more than ready to work," Hermione said, giggling with glee. Ginny giggled with her, then smiled suggestively.

"How was Malfoy?" she asked. Hermione sighed and dropped into her comfortable leather chair.

"He was…well, he was still very indifferent, but he was a dear." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" she asked in questioning voice. Hermione sighed again.

"Well, Gin, I got sick and he took great care of me, and-" she blushed and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Did you kiss him?" she asked in a nearly shocked voice. Hermione looked at Ginny quickly.

"No! I…I asked him to keep me company while I was sick on the bed, and surprisingly he agreed and we talked for awhile, then I snuggled up to him and…he let me." Ginny squealed.

"Hermione Granger, er, Malfoy! I cannot _believe_ that Malfoy would let you do that! Er, it's going to be a bit funny talking about you and your husband since you're both 'Malfoy'," Ginny said in an amused voice.

"Sod off Ginny!" Hermione cried and set to work, happy that she was finally working again and secretly happy for the distraction from Malfoy.

"Hey 'mione, want to go get some dinner?" Ginny asked as they finished work.

"Sure. I don't need to be anywhere," she said smiling. Ginny's face brightened.

"Great! Then let's go to the Three Broomsticks. I'll ask Luna, Lavender, Parvati, and Padma if they want to join us as well."

"Great," Hermione echoed, and smiled. "I'll get ready and meet you at your flat." With that, Hermione flooed back to her house. She hopped up the stairs in a very childish way, feeling very pleased with her work and content with her life. She was finally going out with her friends after nearly four weeks.

She walked into her room and found her bed neatly made and a tray of hot tea on her nightstand. Raising her eyebrow, she looked curiously at her room, knowing that Draco could not have done something like this. He didn't care about her _this_ much. Or did he? Hermione felt her heart begin to race at the thought of Malfoy actually caring for her, when, speak of the devil, he came in.

"Malfoy," she asked breathlessly, "did you do this?" Malfoy just looked at her.

"Do you really think I'd do this, Granger? Of course not. We now have a house elf to take care of that for us, Winky." Winky the house elf suddenly appeared and Hermione gasped.

"A-a house elf?! Malfoy, you should know I _hate_ being served by a house elf! I don't want a house elf! It's unbelievably barbaric!" she cried.

"Master don't like Winky?" Winky asked in a hurt voice. Hermione turned to the house elf and looked sorrowfully at her.

"No, no! It's just I don't like seeing you being bossed around and being forced to do things not in your own will!"

"Winky like to do things for Master! Master let Winky clean room for Missus!" Winky looked delightfully happy for just being ordered to clean a room. Hermione looked for a long time at Winky, then looked back at Malfoy accusingly.

"Are you sure you're happy here, Winky?" Hermione asked in a bitter voice.

"Winky very sure!" she said in a happy voice. Hermione sighed disapprovingly, then just looked back into Malfoy's grey eyes.

"I hope _you're _happy, Malfoy," she growled, and Draco scoffed.

"I certainly am. Winky, get me a cup of tea and bring it to my room," he said, and Winky disappeared.

"Well Malfoy, I'm going out with my friends tonight. Can you please get out of my room now?" she asked begrudgingly.

"Have fun then," he said smoothly, then sauntered out. Hermione just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He got you a _house elf_?!" Lavender cried. "But don't you absolutely hate how they're treated like slaves?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes!" she cried.

"I remember S.P.E.W. back at Hogwarts!" Parvati cried laughing.

"Yes, it didn't do very well and soon just disappeared," Padma added with amusement.

"Sod off girls," Hermione said and took a sip of her butterbeer.

"Oh, but how sweet that he had Winky clean your room _and_ get you tea!" Ginny cried. All the girls but Hermione sighed at the romantic thought.

"Ginny! It isn't!" she cried. Ginny's friendly brown eyes twinkled and Hermione sighed, already knowing what her dear friend was going to say.

"Sod off, Gin. I'm serious. It's nothing. I already know he doesn't care about me! In fact, he doesn't give a bloody care about anything!" She downed the rest of her butterbeer and avoided looking at the astonished girls.

"Do you want him to care?" Lavender finally asked. Hermione glared at the girl and didn't answer. She just looked back into her empty cup.

"Gnargle got your tongue?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. Hermione glared at Luna as well, but she clearly didn't get the message. "Whenever that happens to me, I just grab onto my necklace and wish them away, and they go away." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I've never known _you _to be at a loss for words," she grumbled.

"Dear 'mione, you seem so upset! What on earth has Malfoy done to you?" Ginny asked, wrinkling her freckled nose.

"Besides being a dashing young man, he is still a prat!" Padma cried.

"A dashing young man indeed," Parvati added. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Shut it both, will you? I am indeed in a foul mood because of Malfoy. Can we _please_ turn the subject away from me?" she groaned and placed her head in her hands. Ginny took a worried look at Hermione, then looked back at the rest of the girls.

"I've got a fabulous dress at Madam Malkin's! It's an aqua colour-" The girls were soon chattering about dresses and soon forgot about Hermione and her Malfoy problems. Hermione looked up and gave Ginny a thankful look, whereas Ginny just returned a frustrated look and turned back to the conversation.

Hermione arrived back home feeling light, warm, and happy. She had had a jolly good time with her friends and was feeling very joyful. She hadn't thought about Malfoy since Ginny had changed the subject to dresses, and she had bought a beautiful looking dress. It was a dashing auburn colour and accented her curves and brought out her chocolate brown eyes. It had very thin straps and ended at the bottom of her knees. It flowed out at the hips and made her look very beautiful, especially when she put her hair up and curled it perfectly. The only thing she needed now was an occasion to wear it at.

In her room, she pulled out the dress and put it on. Looking at herself in the mirror, she twirled around and delighted at the way the dress swirled around her as if it were made a part of her. It was light and made of expensive cloth that felt delightful against her skin.

Hermione quickly did her hair exactly the way she had done it during the Yule Ball in her fourth year, and it matched perfectly with the outfit. Hermione glowed under the light of her room and she spun around, admiring herself in the mirror. She began to dance gracefully by herself, holding an imaginary partner and began to waltz blithely. A sudden knock on the door brought her out of her fantasies, and she turned her body to face a stunned Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway.

"Nice dress," he finally said in his smooth voice. Hermione just smiled and blushed.

"Do you really think so?" she asked and twirled around for him childishly, unable to hide her bright smile and rosy cheeks. If that didn't bring a smile out of Malfoy, nothing would. Unfortunately, he still kept his face unmoving and frigid.

"I do. Now you just need an event to wear it at," he said. Hermione twirled around again to face him, her face bright and excited.

"That is exactly what I was thinking! Oh, if only there was a ball that I could go to…" she sighed blissfully. She smiled softly up at Malfoy who was just looking her up and down, deep in thought. She sighed and sat on the bed, but continued to smile stupidly. She could not hide her glee at being fully noticed by Malfoy of all wizards. Well, he _was_ the only bloke to have seen her in the dress, but still. It was a comforting feeling to know that the man she truly cared about thought the dress pretty. He had actually complimented her. Well, the dress, but she had bought the dress. That had to account for something.

Draco's velvety voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I have the perfect occasion," he said. "They're having a ball at the Ministry in four weeks. You can wear it then. And, well, I wasn't planning on going, but if I must, I'll accompany you, if you'd like." Hermione looked up, the look on her face so ecstatic and perfectly marvelous.

"Oh Draco! That would be absolutely wonderful!" she gushed. Draco raised an eyebrow at her slip of name. Hermione blushed furiously once she realised her mistake. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…well, that _is_ your name, isn't it?" she stuttered, trying to cover up her mistake. What if he was furious at her?

"You can call me Draco if you'd like. After all, we are a married couple. So the ball in four weeks then. I'll ask for an invitation. Goodnight, Hermione." Draco turned on his heel and walked out, closing the door behind him. Hermione jumped up and down on the bed and squealed with absolute euphoria. She could not deny that this was probably the most memorable day of her life.


	5. Loving the old enemy

"And he WHAT?!"

"Ginny! Shh! Somebody might hear you!" Hermione quickly cast a silencing spell around the room so no one could hear.

"HE WHAT?!" Ginny yelled again. Hermione gave her a disapproving look.

"Ginny! What did I say? Shhh!" Ginny shook her head.

"Hermione! That is absolutely unbelievable! _Malfoy_ of all the common folk! He invited you to the Ministry's ball! Unbelievable!" Ginny fell back into her chair, still shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's true, Gin! Every word! I can barely believe it either! It just seems like," Hermione leaned back into her chair slowly, a blissful smile gracing her face, "a wonderful dream."

"What if it was a just a dream?" Hermione whipped her head around to look at her friend.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Er, Potter! How could you say something like that?" Ginny just shrugged.

"I'm just saying, what if?" Hermione groaned.

"There are so many 'what ifs'! _What if_ Malfoy hates me still? _What if_ he actually likes me? _What if_ we don't get divorced when the year's over? _What if_ we do? _What if, what if, what if!_" Hermione shouted the last part, and it was a good thing the silencing charm had been set, or the whole Ministry might've heard her.

"Hermione! No need to get so upset!" Ginny whispered harshly. "Okay, if it did happen, then you have four weeks to get ready for it! And you have four weeks to really figure Malfoy out." Hermione rubbed her forehead.

"I feel like I have another bloody deadline," she groaned, and Ginny laughed, earning her a dark look from her dear friend.

"Hermione, it'll be alright. You'll get over it. Just think of it as a challenge." Ginny gave her a bright smile before casting away the silencing charm and working diligently with a soft smile still on her face. Hermione just glared and began to work furiously.

"Blimey, Hermione Granger! I say, I haven't seen you around in a while!" Hermione turned to the familiar voice.

"Harry! Ron!" she cried and ran over to them both, embracing them tightly.

"How are you doing? I haven't seen you in well over four weeks!" Ron said in a cheerful tone.

"I know! Oh Ron! Harry! I can't believe I've survived so long without you two!" Hermione was close to tears, she was so happy. She finally pulled away from the two and smiled as brightly as the sun. If life could get any better, she'd explode from positive euphoria. "We've got so much catching up to do!" she cried, and led a laughing Harry and Ron off to the Three Broomsticks.

After nearly two hours of talking, explanations, and reminiscing, Hermione finally Apparated to her neighborhood, then walked the rest of the way to her front door. As she entered her house, she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She listened carefully, then recognized Draco's drawl, then laughter followed. Hermione wrinkled her nose at a familiar high-pitched voice she determined to be Pansy Parkinson's. More laughter.

'_Draco must have his Slytherin friends over,'_ she thought with a sigh. As much as she wanted to avoid them, she needed some water to quench her suddenly parched throat.

Reluctantly, she walked into the kitchen and held back a wince as the four people sitting at the table looked up to see the intruder. Theodore Nott had his arm slung around a giggling Parkinson, while Blaise Zabini sat next to an emotionless Draco. Several bottles of Firewhiskey lay on the table, and they drank from sparkling, expensive-looking glasses.

"Hey look, it's the Mud-blood!" Pansy shouted gleefully. She was obviously tipsy. Hermione just rolled her eyes and brushed off the comment as she grabbed a cup from the mahogany cabinet.

"Come join us," Blaise said with a smirk. Hermione ignored him and instead stole a glance at Draco as she walked to the sink. His face was emotionless, even with his friends, and he cradled a cup of the golden liquid and observed everything without a word. Hermione's cup was suddenly snatched out of her hands and she turned to see Blaise filling her cup with Firewhiskey. He shoved it at her, then led her to the table.

"Come! Sit!" He pushed her into a chair, then sat opposite her in his seat. "Draco, tell us, how is the Mud-blood at home? In bed?" Blaise waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Pansy and Theo sniggered. Hermione reddened and looked nervously at Draco, who seemed not to care.

"Sod off and shut up, Blaise," he said, draining his glass. Hermione followed suit and took a sip of her drink, and winced as the familiar fiery liquid went down her throat. She tried to disappear as the Slytherins began chatting again, forgetting her. She continued to steal glances at Draco, who listened with no emotion on his face and spoke whenever he wanted. He made them laugh most with his witty comments and sarcasm. Obviously, they were all enjoying themselves, much like Hermione had, just a couple hours ago with Harry and Ron.

Hermione sat uncomfortably for nearly an hour, her single glass of Firewhiskey only half drunk. Finally, when the four bottles of Firewhiskey were completely gone, Draco's friends got up to leave, seeming to forget the quick spats and many threats made in their drunken state. Theo was unfortunately levitating an unconscious Pansy along, and he smiled apologetically.

"Thanks, chap. Invite me over some other time." He smiled at Draco and glanced at Hermione before going out the door.

"See you at work, mate," Blaise said with a smile, and winked at Hermione, who rolled her eyes. Once he was gone and the front door shut and locked, Hermione sighed.

"Sorry you had to go through that," Draco drawled as he walked up the stairs.

"It's alright. But please, can you take them somewhere else, like Hog's Head or something?" Draco stopped and looked down at her.

"Then what's a big house for? Just to _live_ in?" He was so bloody sarcastic. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and went to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

The next day was a drag. Hermione moved to a new office in the Ministry and no longer shared with Ginny, but instead worked in solitude. It was bloody annoying. Then she was forced to attend an important meeting for the Ministry, making her renege on the outing she was supposed to go to with her friends.

She felt awful during the whole meeting, and even worse, it was an extreme bore. She could barely maintain her interested demeanor, but instead doodled with her quill instead of taking important notes, which was much unlike the usual swotty Hermione. Thankfully, it barely concerned her department, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and therefore didn't hold as much importance to her anyway.

Finally, eight o' clock came, the meeting ended, and Hermione left quickly and Apparated into her neighborhood, barely able to enjoy the refreshing walk to her house. She was furious and awfully cross. As she barged into her clean and fresh smelling house (thanks to Winky), she met Draco, who was coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea.

"Draco!" she cried angrily. Draco raised a brow at her as she snatched the hot tea cup out of his hand and drank it quickly. "I'm so bloody upset!" she cried and apologetically handed it back to him.

"Why?" he asked in a cool voice. Hermione stared straight ahead as she followed him into the kitchen.

"The bloody Ministry, that's why! First I have to work alone in a new office I absolutely loathe, then I had to attend that blasted meeting that added to my annoyance! And, on top of all that, I wasn't able to enjoy a nice evening with my friends because of that damn meeting!" she vociferated. Draco had Winky refill his cup for him as he listened, then looked at Hermione with a disapproving eye.

"Stop with the self-pity," he said, "I despise it." He took the cup from Winky and with a nod of thanks, sipped its hot contents. Hermione looked on, gaping.

"Then what do _you_ do when you're angry or irritated?" she blurt out once she had recovered. Draco shrugged and leaned against the counter.

"Nothing. I keep it all in. Makes me feel _so_ much better," he said and sipped some more of his tea. Hermione, unable to tell if he was being sarcastic or serious, just shook her head.

"Draco! That isn't healthy at all! You should vent to _someone_!" she cried. Draco sighed and looked up, his piercing grey eyes still unreadable and a bit frightening.

"Venting is just pouring all your problems on a certain person who may not even care. But what do I care, right? Ha, and who would I express my distress to? You?" He scoffed and took another sip of his tea. "Certainly not."

He took another sip and met Hermione's compassionate, chocolate brown eyes. He was a bit confused as he stared into her eyes. It held something that he hadn't seen in the longest time; condolence and-did he dare think it?-affection.

"I would listen. I care," Hermione said softly. Draco looked down into his tea, sighed, imbibing the rest of the liquid. He looked up to meet Hermione's gaze with a questioning one of his own.

"Why do you care about _me_?" His voice didn't have its usual bite of sarcasm, but instead was soft and quiet, almost cautious. He had been hurt so many times, it wasn't a surprise to Hermione that he'd be that way. She took a deep breath.

"Living with you, especially after the war, has really opened my eyes and I see that you've been through so much. Probably even more than us during the war, even if you were a…Death eater." Hermione cleared her throat in the uncomfortable silence, and it sounded embarrassingly loud. She felt like she had to say something.

"And, I, well, I'm trying to understand you, even though it's really hard sometimes. And, I really do care about you, and I try to understand you…" Draco's piercing gaze unnerved her, and she felt uncomfortable and stupid. "But sometimes when you're being sarcastic, I don't really get you, and your cold demeanor just makes me scared of you sometimes-" Hermione was cut off by Draco's lips as they caught hers in a passionate kiss.

Hermione was so surprised for a moment that she forgot to respond, but in a moment, her eyes were closed and her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer. It was just a simple kiss, yet it had so much feeling and emotion in it that both felt as if they would explode from it.

Finally, Hermione had to pull away, and, feeling her face flush with embarrassment, she let go of him and took a step back. She looked back up at his grey eyes, and for the first time since the war had ended, she saw a mixture of emotion in his eyes; pain, sorrow, and, the most urgent, an unquenchable need.

Hermione felt her heart begin to race again, and an indescribable, overwhelming need filled her to the very core and she acted impetuously. She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly and pulled his head in to kiss him again. After another breathtaking kiss, Draco pulled back, and this time, Hermione didn't move away. They locked eyes, and Draco began to rub her arms that were still around his neck slowly.

Normally, the goody-goody Granger would have felt very embarrassed and uncomfortable in that position with her former enemy, but right at that moment, it felt right and Hermione didn't want the blissful feeling of being wanted to end. Being so close to your ex-enemy never felt so right.

After a moment of just getting lost in the other's eyes, Draco finally unlatched her arms and let go of them. Neither said a word, till Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, it's pretty late," he said in a soft voice. Hermione could not take her eyes away from his piercing grey ones. They held so much emotion that Hermione was beginning to read and analyze him like a book. A very precious book.

"It's only 8:30," she whispered back. Draco looked at her, his gaze becoming inscrutable once again, and Hermione's racing heart skipped a beat.

"I need to sleep and clear my head," Draco said coolly and broke their eye contact. He walked briskly passed her, leaving her standing there with so many thoughts running through her already confused head.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, Hermione felt groggy and absolutely dreadful. She supposed she should feel giddy and very happy, seeing as she had been kissed just last night by the bloke she fancied, but she felt numb to it. As she lied in bed that morning, she wondered if he regretted it. Was it her confessing that she cared for him that compelled him to do that? Or did he actually care for her as well? Hermione was very distracted at work and did fairly poor.

"Are you alright Hermione? The deadline is a week before the ball and you haven't finished yet like you usually do," Kingsley said, concern evident in his voice. Hermione waved him off.

"I'm fine, fine. I just have a lot going on right now."

"Maybe it was a mistake to pair her with Draco," Hermione heard him murmur to himself. She walked a little faster and flooed to her house. As per usual, Draco wasn't home, but Hermione wanted so badly to talk to him and to clear things up that she couldn't help but pace around and wait.

Finally, midnight struck and Draco arrived home. Hermione leaped out of the armchair in the parlour and met him when he wandered into the kitchen.

"Draco!" she cried. Draco looked at her immediately, his expression betraying none of his emotions. Suddenly, Hermione felt very timid.

"Look," she said softly, "about last night…"

"Did you mean what you said?" Draco interjected coldly. Hermione met his stormy grey eyes, confused.

"What?" she asked softly. Draco just stared at her expectantly.

"Do you really…" He paused, his expression softening. "…care about me?" he finally said in a quieter tone. Hermione, surprised by the unfamiliar tone of his voice, felt her heart race once again.

"I really do. I meant every word I said last night." Draco soft gaze turned hard and furious.

"Lies!" he yelled and kicked a nearby stool which flew a few feet. He turned to her, his eyes wild with fury. "If there's one thing I can't stand anymore it's no good dirty rotten _liars_!" Hermione was frightened by his actions, but she had to say it.

"No! I swear to Merlin! Give me Veritaserum! I-I'll prove I'm not lying!" she cried with a trembling voice. Draco looked at her for a moment, calming down, then reached into his robe and pulled out a small vial of the potion.

"I thought you'd say that. And I did want to make sure. Winky!" Winky appeared at Draco's side.

"Master call?"

"Bring us two glasses of Firewhiskey, and bring the bottle as well in the parlour."

"Your will be done, Master," Winky said respectively, and disappeared. After she left, Draco motioned for Hermione to sit in the parlour. The sat in an uncomfortable silence till Winky appeared with a tray.

"Thank you, Winky," Hermione said politely, but Draco said nothing. He poured three drops of the Veritaserum into Hermione's full glass and sloshed it around a bit before giving it to her.

"Drink it," he said in a stiff voice. Hermione obeyed and sipped it quietly. After five more minutes of silence, Draco finally spoke. "Do you really care about me?" he asked softly. Apparently he felt the subject to be very important.

"I do, I really do," Hermione said immediately, feeling emotion come into her voice.

"What did that kiss mean to you yesterday?" Hermione bit her lip. She didn't want to blurt out anything stupid, but the Veritaserum forced her to speak.

"It was wonderful, something I've wanted for a long time…" Her eyes widened as her traitorous voice spoke her true feelings.

"Do you…fancy me?" Draco finally forced out. Hermione couldn't trust herself to say anything anymore.

"Yes!" she blurt out, blushing deeply immediately afterwards. The Veritaserum wouldn't let her keep the truth in. Draco stared at her for a long time, but Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. Instead, she stared at the exotic-looking rug. After a long time, she felt warm fingers lift her head up, forcing her to look up at stormy grey eyes.

They had a tender look in them, an emotion she had never seen in them before. "Malfoy…?" she asked questioningly. He was squatting in front of her, his tall figure now her exact sitting height. Before she could say anymore, he leaned in slowly and kissed her just like last night. Hermione felt overwhelmed with emotion once again, and she leaped on him, sending him backwards against the wooden table along with her on top.

Draco grunted as his back came into contact with the wood, but it was soon forgotten as his arms came behind her, holding her tightly to him, and Hermione's arms went around his neck, playing with his soft white-blonde locks. They kissed for a long time, neither wanting the blissful feeling running up and down their spines to end. All of Hermione's nerves tingled and she held Draco tighter and tighter, wanting to hold him close forever.

Finally, lack of breath caused the two to break apart. Hermione leant her head against his chest, listening to his rapid heart beat. She could hear him breathing rapidly as well, and she closed her eyes, never wanting to forget this tender moment.

"What does this mean?" Hermione whispered as she got a hold of her breath. Draco's chest rumbled as he chuckled.

"Maybe _I_ care for _you_ as well," he murmured against her hair. He kissed her caramel brown head and Hermione felt like her chest would explode with happiness and love. Her hands trailed down his arms and wrapped around his waist and she smiled softly, her big brown eyes still closed. If this moment never happened again, it would be okay because she knew that it could happen, that it was possible to fall in love with your ex-enemy.

Hermione felt so snug against his warm chest, she began to nod off to the rhythm of his beating heart. The last she heard was Draco's warm chuckle, and another kiss was placed upon her head before she succumbed to a comfortable sleep. His words replayed to her in her sleep.

_Maybe I care for you as well..._


	6. More Than a Snog and a Secret Revealed

Hermione woke up on her bed to the loud alarm clock. Groaning, Hermione shut it off and got up. Then, she remembered the events of last night, and she grinned brightly as she sped off to the bathroom and washed and dressed for work quickly, hoping to see Draco before she left.

Calmly she walked down the hall to his door and knocked. "Draco?" she asked softly, then she pushed the door open. The bed was neatly made and his room clean, and Hermione's blissful smile fell. She sighed and closed the door.

"I'll just see him later," she thought to herself, then smiled blissfully as she reran last night through her head. Sitting on the floor and leaning her head against Draco's bedroom door, she closed her eyes and could nearly feel his lips grazing hers again. She fantasized for so long, she didn't realise the time till she opened her eyes and glanced at the clock.

"Merlin! I'm late!" she cried, and rushed out the door.

"Hermione, how unlike you to be late!" Kinsley said disapprovingly. Hermione just flashed Kingsley a bright smile.

"I'm so sorry, I got up a bit late," she said in a rush, and quickly walked to Ginny's office.

"Hermione, your office is over there," Kingsley said with a frown.

"I know, I know, but I forgot some papers that are extremely important!" she lied quickly. Kingsley just nodded with a curt shake of his head and walked off. Letting out a girly squeal, she pushed the door open and quickly went inside and closed the door softly behind her. Ginny looked up from her work and gave Hermione a quizzical look. After casting a silencing charm in the room, Hermione squealed extremely loud.

"Hermione! You're so girly today!" Ginny said with a laugh.

"Oh Gin! I've had the absolute best night!" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Does it involve Malfoy?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes!" Hermione cried and fell into an armchair.

"Dear Merlin, don't tell me you slept with the bloke!" Ginny said with mock mortification on her face. Hermione laughed in her state of euphoria, her normally pale face tinted with a pink hue from smiling and laughing all morning.

"No, but I think he fancies me as well." Ginny's eyes widened.

"The Slytherin prince actually fancies you! A Gryffindor Muggle-born, nonetheless!" Ginny cried. "Tell me everything!" Hermione obliged quite happily.

"Merlin Hermione! That is absolutely FANTASTIC!!" Ginny cried happily.

"I know! Isn't it?" Hermione said with a blissful sigh. She was so happy she couldn't contain her beatific smiles.

"I couldn't be any happier for you, 'mione, even if it _is_ Malfoy. Now hurry! Kingsley's looking in here. Get to work! And good luck with Malfoy," Ginny said with a wink, and cast away the silencing charm.

"Thanks for the papers, Ginny. Sorry you had such a hard time looking for them," Hermione said out loud.

"No problem, 'mione," Ginny said with another wink as she piled a bunch of papers into Hermione's arms.

"Oh, hello Kingsley!" Hermione said as she waltzed out of Ginny's office. "Sorry for taking so long," she said with a graceful smile. She walked passed him and down to her office, whistling a cheerful tune. Kingsley Shacklebolt just sighed.

Draco sat in his dark office in the dreary place of the Department of Mysteries. He really did loathe the job, but he knew he was extremely lucky for barely qualifying for it. Everyone still was skeptical about him, especially since his father turned out to be a traitor to the Ministry. Even though he hated the job, he was still extremely grateful for it.

He worked in the darkness, unfortunately in The Ever-Locked room, the only chamber they desperately needed help in. He had reluctantly agreed, but now with Hermione swimming in his head so much, he welcomed it as a distraction.

Hermione Granger just confused the light out of him. He didn't know what to expect with her. He knew what he wanted with her, but he was afraid. Yes, afraid of losing control. She was such a sweet girl, so beautiful, head-strong, intelligent, and an extremely good kisser. A smirk snaked its way onto Draco's lips as he thought about her lips. But as quickly as it came, it fell.

He knew she'd be looking for him in the morning, so he had left. He had gone to Hog's Head, then to Theo and Pansy's house, unfortunately not being able to shield his eyes from the naked Nott couple sprawled out on the living room floor. Immediately he had regretted Apparating there, but since work didn't start for nearly another hour, he was forced to stay.

He couldn't kiss Hermione again. Merlin only knew what would happen to him. In his extremely muddled thoughts, he accidentally poured the wrong potion into the cauldron, causing a great explosion that harmed no one, but just scared the lights out of everyone.

"Watch what you're doing, idiot!" someone yelled at him. Draco just gripped the cauldron's cooling handles fiercely in angry silence and poured the useless contents into the drain. Thinking about Hermione just created problems for him.

Hermione walked home straight after work, feeling extremely light and happy. She smiled to herself and hummed the same cheerful tune she had whistled that morning. She entered her front door and the sweet-smelling house welcomed her, along with Winky.

"Hello Winky," she said aimlessly wandering around. "Can you please get me a cup of tea?" Winky's face brightened.

"Anything for Missus!" she cried, and disappeared with a _crack_! Hermione smiled and sat in a big armchair in front of the fire in the living room, obviously not seeing the man sitting across from her in another armchair.

"Hello, Granger," came Malfoy's voice. Hermione was a bit startled at first, then smiled shyly at him. Her heart began to race quite speedily.

"Hullo," she murmured. "I've been thinking about you all day," she added, feeling a blush come onto her cheeks as she realised what she had just uttered. Draco smirked at her comment and put his tea cup down just as Winky appeared with another cup.

"To the Missus," Winky said with glee, then disappeared again after handing the hot cup to Hermione.

"I was thinking too, Granger, and I don't know if we should really…start a relationship now, you know," he said in a calm voice. Hermione looked sharply.

"Why not? We're already married, aren't we?" she demanded. Draco looked up at her, his grey eyes sharp, but his facial features tired.

"There's many reasons. I can't think about you so much, Granger. It's absolutely mortifying. I nearly killed myself today, as well as the others working near me." He rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes briefly, his brows furrowed, and Hermione's eyes widened.

"You were…I'm sorry, did you say…" Hermione could not keep the small smile off her face. Draco could not take his eyes off her, but instead gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, staring straight into her soul.

"Yes, Hermione, I nearly _killed_ myself. All because of your stupid little Mudblood self getting into my bloody head!" He shouted the last part and sighed into his chair after his quick outburst. "Winky!" he snapped, causing Hermione to jump. Draco never took his eyes off of her.

"Yes, Master?" Winky asked cautiously.

"Get me some Firewhiskey," he growled, and Winky disappeared with a frightened nod. Draco took a deep sigh, still staring at Hermione.

Hermione could not believe her ears. Despite the awful things he was saying, she could decipher the hidden meaning strung in between his hurtful words. Draco finally sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into his chair and sighing deeply through his nose. Hermione took the chance and stood quietly, as not to alert him, and crept next to him and kneeled down next to his chair and gently put a hand over his arm.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked at Hermione. Her face was soft and gentle and caring, yet her eyes were fierce and daring him to move first, either push her away or kiss her. Draco's eyes wandered down to Hermione's pink lips, just waiting for him, and he closed his eyes again for a moment before meeting her brown orbs again.

Hermione saw his hesitation and followed his piercing grey eyes as they looked down at her lips. He looked like he was going to kiss her, but he didn't, and she refused to kiss him first. She knew it was a battle between pride and stubbornness, both which Hermione and Draco strongly possessed.

As much as Hermione didn't want to, her eyes wandered away from Draco's gaze and glanced at his thin lips that were just begging to be kissed. But Hermione had as much willpower as Draco, and with a stubborn sniff, she gazed back up into his grey eyes.

Hermione could not stand to stare aimlessly at Draco any longer. She gave a soft smile, and Malfoy's eyes flickered down to her lips again, watching as the corners of her mouth turned up into a soft smile. Something about her smile, that sexy, innocent smile, turned him on.

And that was when Draco Malfoy, for the first time since his 6th year at Hogwarts, lost some self-control. His body became sensitive to how his arm tingled under Hermione's touch, even though he had on a long-sleeve Oxford shirt, and he wanted her. He snatched his arm from under Hermione's arms, and he grabbed her face roughly and kissed her.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, causing him to bring her kneeling body up and onto his chair, and Hermione was grateful for his strong arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wanting, no, _needing_ to be close to him. She slid neatly into his lap, pushing her body against his, _needing_ to feel his body heat mingle with hers. They kissed with so much passion and longing it made them both dizzy.

Their tongues explored new and uncharted territory, then battled for dominance, a battle which Draco easily won. Hermione's arms tightened around Draco's neck and she shivered when she felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly, crushing her to him. He kissed her with an unquenchable thirst, and Hermione desperately searched for something deep within his mouth.

Finally, their lungs were begging for air and they were forced to break apart. Hermione had no energy to lift her head up, so she leaned her forehead upon his, her breathing ragged as she closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing regular again. She was so close to Draco that she could feel his rapid heartbeat beating nearly in time with her own. She finally looked up into his stormy grey eyes, darkened with lust. A lust for _her_.

Draco stared down at Hermione's face after they had broken apart, her forehead resting heavily against his. He closed his eyes for a moment to get his rapid breathing in check before they opened again and he realised how close Hermione really was to him, her body pushing against his. His lust for her grew and he stared at her face, waiting to see her reaction once she got control of her breathing.

When their eyes met, Draco couldn't fight the urge to kiss her again. He leaned down and caught her lips once again with his. He couldn't seem to get enough of her. Even after he was out of breath again, he would leave chaste kisses on her lips while breathing heavily in between.

"Oh gods Hermione," he said raggedly between kisses and puffs for breath, "You…are just…so…addicting…" Hermione held tightly onto him with her eyes shut tight, loving how her name sounded from his lips and enjoying the feeling of being wanted so badly. She could feel Draco's chest heaving for breath, but he was unable to stop of his own accord.

Finally, Hermione opened her eyes and grabbed his face after another light kiss on her lips. "Draco, stop it," she said breathlessly. He shook his head, freeing himself of Hermione's grip, distracting her with his white-blonde hair whishing around on his forehead. He kissed her deeply one more time, but it was quick.

Draco couldn't speak for a while, just leaned his head against Hermione's shoulder, breathing in and out rapidly. Finally, his breathing began to slow, and he lifted his head quickly to look into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione, who had been trying to watch him the whole time, smiled brightly when his eyes met hers, her brown eyes shining up at him. Draco quickly regained control of himself again, and in a sudden wave of emotion, he brought Hermione even closer, nearly crushing her breathless against him. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled again as she stroked his blonde hair affectionately.

Finally, Draco pulled away and smiled at her. _He smiled_. And Hermione knew right then that she would do anything for him if he'd smile like that again. Suddenly, Hermione began to feel hot. She sighed heavily and grabbed Draco's head and slammed her mouth against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth, earning a soft groan from Draco. It was Hermione's turn to become addicted.

The two snogged for a while, breaking shortly only for breath, neither being able to keep their lips off each other. His lips traveled down to her jaw, then neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses, then traveled down to her collarbone. Finally, Draco's hands found the bottom of Hermione's shirt, and he slid his hands underneath to feel her taut stomach. Hermione shivered when his coarse hands met her smooth skin.

"Draco," she moaned before their lips met again, and began to unbutton his shirt. Draco matched her enthusiasm. Once both were shirtless, Hermione explored Draco's chest fervently with her hands, and Draco began to fondle her body. Finally, Draco stopped kissing her and began to kiss and suck Hermione's neck gently. Draco had lost all control.

"Let's move to my room?" Draco murmured breathlessly into her neck. Hermione moaned in response, and Draco picked her up bridal style and walked quickly up the stairs and to his room, fusing their lips together once again.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione awoke to Draco's lips. "Time to wake," he murmured breathlessly against her neck before kissing it. Hermione just smiled as he kissed his way back to her lips for a nice morning snog. Finally, Hermione giggled and pushed him off of her as she sat up. Grabbing the sheets, she left Draco exposed and smirking at her. Hermione blushed deeply and locked herself into the bathroom. She started the shower and let the sheets fall, blushing when she saw numerous marks on her body. She stepped into the shower and let the steaming water trickle down her body as she closed her eyes.

Hermione felt a bit embarrassed about losing control last night, but she could tell he had lost it too. They had lost themselves to each other. The thought made Hermione smile. So many secrets had been exposed that night. They were both virgins (surprising in Malfoy's case), Draco hadn't wanted to kill Dumbledore; after he witnessed Snape kill the headmaster, he no longer wanted to be a Death eater but did it to live; Hermione had secretly fancied Draco before she had befriended Harry and Ron; he hated disappointing people and being an outcast; she hated being made fun of…

Thoughts muddled her brain as she dressed and readied herself for work in the bathroom, then came out. She was met with Draco's eyes, now its regular silver colour once again. She remembered how dark they had been with a lust for her, and in remembering so, she blushed.

He was ready for work, and Hermione couldn't help but admit to herself that he looked extremely sexy in his button-up shirt and black slacks. Draco smiled at her (_'Gods that smile,'_ Hermione thought, melting) and gave her a chaste kiss on her nose. Then he leaned in towards her right ear, as if to kiss it, but he stopped, his hot breath tickling her. Hermione shivered.

"Three more weeks till the ball," he whispered. Hermione closed her eyes tight, then threw her arms around his neck tightly. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and smiled.

"I can't wait."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ginny! Ginny?" Hermione asked, attempting to barge into her friend's office. There were no noises she could hear from inside, then the door unlocked while Hermione raised an eyebrow and waited outside impatiently, her arms now across her chest, her hip cocked to the side, and her foot tapping.

"What the hell is going on?!" Hermione whispered harshly to her friend once Ginny's bright red head and flushed face popped out the door.

"Nothing!" Ginny said, smiling stiffly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at her friend, then pushed her way through the door. She gasped loudly and Ginny shut and locked the door quickly behind her. There, half-dressed, was Blaise Zabini, struggling to put on his black slacks.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried in shock. "What about Harry?!" Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Harry and I are through! He is totally interested in some other witch, and Blaise and I, well, we hit it off," she said with a smile. Hermione felt a bit dizzy.

"I cannot believe this is happening," she murmured and quickly sat down.

"Well, believe it," Ginny said with a sniff and walked over to a fully dressed Blaise and promptly put her arms around him and kissed him. "I'll see you later Blaise," she said with a flirtatious wave of her fingers, and he smirked at her, then left.

"And to think I came in here to tell you I-"

"Oh Merlin! Don't tell me! You finally slept with Malfoy!" Ginny squealed. Hermione shot a look at her and Ginny quieted. "I did. It was quite fantastic, actually. But it seems you and Blaise seem to have beat us to the punch," she said with a low, disapproving voice. "Cheating on your husband like that," she added.

"Oh 'mione! You don't understand! I'm sure Harry's been cheating on me for a time already, and we talked it through and we've decided to get divorced once the year was through."

"Oh Gin! And I thought you and Harry were perfect for each other!" Hermione cried. Ginny took a look at her and snorted.

"Yes, and I thought you were perfect with Ron, but look where that went."

"Your bloody brother has nothing to do with this conversation, Ginny," Hermione growled. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"I'm just telling you Hermione. But congrats on you and Malfoy." Ginny winked. "He's a nice catch."

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! Don't tell me you're hitting on _my_ husband now as well?!" she cried.

"Alright, I was joking! Don't get your bloody knickers in a twist!" Ginny murmured. Hermione took a deep breath and left the office, headed towards her own. Once Hermione left, Ginny chuckled to herself.

"Whatever happened to Gryffindor and Slytherin hatred?" she asked out loud, still chuckling.

* * *

**how sweet, right? sorry HP/GW fans! as long as its DM/HG, everything's alright with the world! :D **

**please review! it'll make my blasted day!**


	7. Love, Distraction, and a Dance

Harry sat at his dining table, alone and thinking with a steaming cup of tea in his hands. Suddenly, a _pop_! was heard as Hermione appeared. Harry looked at her with genuine surprise.

"Hermione, what a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" he asked. Hermione seemed to be fuming, and Harry was suddenly reminded of their days back at Hogwarts, third year, and the punch at Malfoy. And he was suddenly a bit afraid.

"Harry! Is it true? You and Ginny are breaking up?!" she cried angrily. Harry sighed. "Tell me, who's the girl?" she half yelled, startling Harry.

"Hermione? Are you alright? Sit, please," Harry said, waving his arm towards a chair opposite him. Hermione huffed and folded her arms across her chest as she dropped into the chair.

"Now, Potter, tell me," she said through clenched teeth. Harry gave her a wary look.

"Kreacher!" The familiar house elf appeared with a _crack!_

"Master Potter called?" he said, inquiring with his big eyes.

"Please get Hermione some tea," he said as he closed his eyes and kneaded his temples. Kreacher knew better than to speak and just disappeared. Hermione looked genuinely concerned at Harry, her anger almost forgotten.

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked softly, and Harry opened his eyes to see her looking at him with her concerned brown orbs. Harry took a deep breath before placing his hands carefully around his tea cup again.

"Hermione, this might shock you a bit, but yes, Gin and I are breaking up. Yes, I know we've been dating since, probably our 6th year, but now we've had one fight too many, and we've really fallen out of love with each other, if you get the idea. She is just spoiled and doesn't seem to care about me and my life as much as I do her," he said with a sigh. He glanced up and looked at Hermione's stoic face.

"So who's the girl?" she asked in a calm voice. Harry raised an eyebrow at her calm, cool, and collected self. _'I swear, she's picking up on Malfoy everyday,'_ he thought to himself.

"The girl?" he asked out loud.

"Yes, the girl!" Hermione repeated, this time with a bit of frustration in her voice. Harry suddenly began to blush, and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"It's…oh bugger I don't know why it's so hard for me to tell! I guess I'm just embarrassed at being caught," he said as he hid his face in his hands. Hermione couldn't suppress a laugh.

"Oh Harry! Come off it! You're going to tell me anyway, sooner or later, right?" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Harry looked up at her, his green eyes twinkling as well.

"I'm going with Padma," he said, blushing again.

"Oh Harry! What the bloody hell is going on? Isn't Padma with the Slytherin Montague?" Hermione seemed a bit frantic, and Harry just sighed.

"Yes, it's all mussed up, I'm afraid. Padma and I fancy each other, Montague seems relieved, or so Padma says, Ginny and Blaise are in love, so it seems, and that's that." Harry looked up, the smile on his face not reaching his eyes. Hermione just leaned back in her chair, gaping at him.

"But you can't choose your spouse! Isn't it nearly impossible to get a divorce in the magic world?"

"Hermione! Have you not being paying _any_ attention to the Ministry meetings? According to the new marriage law, we get married for a year, then we are free to divorce our spouses as long as it is mutual, but then we are paired with another, this time we can choose another person who is divorced. The new ones fresh from school are forced to marry whomever the Ministry pairs them up with." Hermione groaned.

"How bloody complicated!" she cried. "But wait, how did Ginny get out of school early then? She's a year below us!" Harry chuckled at Hermione's flabbergasted behavior.

"Gin wanted to graduate with us, so she tried very hard in order to take her O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S. with us, and McGonagall took the chance and allowed her, but only her. Don't ask me why." Harry laughed nervously. "So, 'mione, are you and Malfoy going to get a divorce as well?" he asked. It was Hermione's turn to blush hard.

"Well, Harry, you see…Draco and I…we…he…well, we've seem to hit it off quite well. Neither of us has even spoken of divorce since we've become…intimate. I really think we could go somewhere with this." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Do you…love him?" he asked hesitantly. Hermione looked up quickly to meet Harry's questioning green eyes.

"Oh Harry! I've never really thought about that…well, I daresay I do care about him immensely, and I fancy him even more than I've fancied Ron, but I wouldn't say I _love_ him. I'm just beginning to know the bloke, really," she said with a small smile. Harry's smile matched hers.

"I'm just glad you've found someone special to you, 'mione. Now please, try to understand my liking for Padma. I care more about her than anyone else I've ever dated, maybe even more than Ginny." Hermione just smiled.

"I'll approve if you approve of me and Draco," she said, a bigger smile gracing her face.

"And I'll approve if _you_ accept me and Padma," he said with a wink. Hermione laughed.

"Alright, alright, I accept!" she said with a giggle. The two best friends laughed like there was no tomorrow, both feeling exceptionally giddy and at ease. What better way was there to let it out than to laugh?

Finally, the two got a hold of themselves, wiped their eyes, and bid goodbyes. Hermione Disapparated with a smile on her face, and she sighed delightfully as she landed in the front of her neighborhood. Chuckling a little to herself for Merlin knows what, she walked the rest of the way to her house.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"A Mudblood?! Of all the bloody witches in the world!" Pansy cried.

"Bugger off, Pans. You and Theo have faired no better," Draco said with a swift swig of his Firewhiskey.

"At least he's a _Pure-blood_!" she cried, exasperated. "You're dating a Mud-"

"I don't want to hear that word again!" Draco yelled sharply slamming his mug down onto the wooden counter. Luckily, Hog's Head was nearly empty, so few heads turned at his sudden outburst. Pansy's eyes widened and she leaned back, then leaned forward till her face was inches away from Draco's.

"You really love her, don't you?" she said softly. Draco continued to look at the auburn liquid in his mug. He didn't answer for a long time, till he finally and slowly looked up to meet Pansy's piercing and inscrutable brown eyes.

"What if I said I did?" he said in a soft whisper. Pansy raised an eyebrow.

"Then I'd say, 'I hope you're happy'," she said with a sneer, and Draco smiled.

"I think I am," he said as he turned back to his mug.

"Draco, that's the first smile I've seen grace your face in awhile!" This time, Draco chuckled softly and took another sip from his mug.

"And to think the reason is because of a blasted Muggle-born. Before this war, I would've hexed any person to oblivion if they had mentioned I would marry a Muggle-born. And _her_ out of all of them." He sighed. "I'm sure she fancies me, but it's a wonder if she loves me the way I love her…I've been cautious with my feelings though, and you know why."

"Draco…that's the most emotion I've heard come out of your mouth since I've known you. And I know, Draco, it's really hard to get over death, but hopefully Granger will help you through it." Pansy stroked his white-blonde hair and smiled. "I'd have to say, of all the Mudbloods in the Wizarding world, I sure am glad it's her you're with. My, how we've changed since the war…"

Draco looked up to meet Pansy's eyes. They showed genuine happiness along with the smile on her face. He smiled back.

"Thanks, Pans. You don't know how much that means to me." Pansy leaned over to give him a tight hug.

"Draco, I just want you to be happy with the life you have now." Pansy closed her eyes. "I don't want you to regret your life anymore."

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Granger!" came the call. It echoed throughout the whole house and Hermione gleefully ran down the stairs.

"Draco!" she shouted back and ran into his arms.

"I've missed you," he whispered and he nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling. Hermione grinned.

"I've missed you too," she murmured into his chest. The top of Hermione's head barely reached his shoulder, but she was still able to nestle her head comfortably. Draco pulled away and smiled his soft, dazzling smile that Hermione loved so much. After a quick, affectionate kiss, Draco pulled away again to look into her eyes.

"I'm having my mates over again tomorrow night," he said with another heart-stopping smile. Hermione rolled her eyes just to smile at him again.

"Okay, fine, fine. But this time, please don't have so much Firewhiskey. It was horrible to have Parkinson levitated out. I even felt a little _bad_ for Nott," Hermione said with a sniff. Draco rolled his eyes and gave her a quick peck on the nose.

"It's not a real gatherin' without the Firewhiskey, dear Hermione," he said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Oh sod off, Malfoy!" Draco smirked and pulled away completely and took her hand. He gave a short bow, never leaving eye contact with her.

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, still smirking. Hermione threw her head back in a laugh and smacked her husband's arm lightly.

"Shut up, Mr. Malfoy! I'm going to bed!" she turned and walked off, but she felt a presence behind her. She looked over her shoulder with a teasing smile at Draco.

"May I join you?" he asked, his infamous smirk still on his face. Hermione's smile broadened.

"If you can come up in about, three minutes," Hermione said and hurried up the stairs. Draco chuckled and raced up after her.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Draco lay on the bed next to Hermione, his head propped up on his arm. He looked down at his wife's sleeping figure, her hair sprawled out messily and her freckled face peaceful. Draco tentatively touched her soft cheek with his fingers and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her cheek lightly, then slowly pulled back.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered softly into her ear, and lay down, holding her close.

Hermione woke slightly as Draco's fingers grazed her cheek. She was still half asleep when his lips replaced his fingers, then her breathing hitched when he spoke those four words. _"I love you Hermione,"_ he had whispered. Thank Merlin he didn't notice her irregular breathing! Long after his arms went limp around her, she lay awake, replaying those words in her mind and her heart.

Hermione knew how difficult it was for him to express his feelings, and she bet he was only brave enough to say it to her unconscious figure. She turned to face him, and his arms unconsciously tightened around her.

She gazed at his unblemished face, peaceful and unmasked for once in his life. Hermione smiled softly and barely grazed his lips with her own. He didn't awaken, and Hermione smiled again. She snuggled closer to her husband and nestled her head into the crook of his neck. "I think I'm starting to love you too, Draco," she said softly, and sighed, falling asleep with his warmth and scent surrounding her.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, Draco awoke slowly, feeling pressure on his left arm. He opened his eyes slightly and saw her head resting on it. Draco felt something stir at the pit of his stomach and in his chest, and he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the top of her wavy mass of brown hair. He smiled softly.

"How did I get this lucky?" he murmured. Hermione stirred a bit and she blinked blearily at Draco and smiled.

"Hey there, handsome," she said with a flirtatious smile. Draco chuckled.

"Hey there, beautiful," he replied. Hermione giggled.

"That's so corny. It's right out of some Muggle movie." Draco opened his eyes slowly to look at the beautiful witch in his arms. Kissing her forehead, he held her a little tighter.

"Those are my words now."

"That isn't fair," she said softly and closed her eyes again, snuggling closer to Draco. His heart leaped.

"Life isn't always fair," he whispered into her hair.

"Mmm," Hermione replied in a barely audible murmur. She slowly dozed off while Draco relished in the moment.

"Hermione," he whispered.

"Mmm?" Draco really didn't have anything to say, he had just wanted to say her name.

'_What in the name of Merlin is happening to me?'_ he wondered.

'_**You're in love,'**_ a voice in his head replied.

'_Love is overrated,'_ Draco thought bitterly. _'She couldn't love me. I'm too tainted.'_

"What are you thinking?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts. Draco kissed her forehead.

"Nothing, love."

"You're lying." How could she know him so well?

"Nothing that concerns you, anyway. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Draco sighed and closed his eyes. Hermione sensed something was worrying him, but she knew he didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't push the subject. Instead, she sighed as well.

"Draco, what's today?"

"Saturday."

"Good, no work today."

"Same here. A whole day just to ourselves…" Draco said in a seductive tone. Hermione giggled.

"Do you have any ideas in mind?" she asked.

"Oh, I think I have a few," Draco said with a wink. Hermione giggled again.

"You're so lewd!" she said playfully, and welcomed his ideas wholeheartedly.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Two weeks passed with amazing speed. Besides a few petty rows, Draco and Hermione were getting along quite well, better than a regular married couple. They had an unofficial system to get through everything. Even if an argument lasted throughout the whole day, the two would always slip into bed together, whispering apologies at the dead of night. It worked out splendidly and resulted in a heavenly relationship. That is, until someone butt in.

A week before the ball, Hermione slipped out of bed without waking Draco and got ready for work. In about another half hour, Draco had waken, showered, dressed, and styled his hair.

"Morning, love," he said with an affectionate peck on her lips once he arrived at the kitchen. Hermione smiled at him from her seat at the counter.

"Morning. Refill my cup, won't you?" Draco obliged without a word and got himself a cup as well. He sat by her after retrieving the Daily Prophet and they sat in silence, except for the occasional rustle of paper.

"What's the news?" Hermione finally asked.

"Nothing really new. They're selling a small bookstore near Flourish & Blotts. Isn't doing too well, I expect." He turned the page, then smirked. "And they're advertising the Ministry Ball next week." He looked at his wife who met him with a grin.

"Interesting. A ball next week? Who in the world would go to something like that?" She took a sip of her coffee and smirked at him. Draco smirked back and kissed her on the nose.

"Us, love, that's who. And the rest of the Ministry, I suppose." Hermione giggled.

"Of course. Well, I'm off to work. See you later." After another kiss, Hermione walked to the Apparition point and went off to work in her office.

A sudden knock on her door disturbed Hermione greatly. She lost her train of thought and dropped her quill. Thankfully, there wasn't much ink on it, causing only a small splatter on the parchment. Hermione sighed.

"Come in." Her secretary, Hannah Abbott, now Finnigan, walked in.

"A visitor is here to see you." Hannah seemed a bit giddy and red-faced. Hermione raised a brow.

"Are you alright, Hannah? Well, send them in." Hannah giggled and disappeared. In her place came Cormac McLaggen, smirking his head off. His big frame nearly didn't quite fit through the door, but somehow he managed. He quietly closed the door without taking his eyes off of Hermione and leaned against it, crossing his arms.

"Haven't seen you around in awhile, Hermione," he said in a flirty voice.

"Same with you, Cormac. How've you been fairing?"

"Fine, thanks. Married?" Hermione smiled at the papers she shuffled.

"Of course. To Malfoy. You?" Cormac scoffed.

"To _Draco_ _Malfoy_?! Ha! I bet you two have violent rows everyday!" Hermione retaliated calmly.

"Who are you married to, Cormac?"

"Susan Bones," he said with a sniff. He smirked again. "But I think of you every time we shag," he said with a wink. He pushed himself off the door and swaggered towards Hermione's desk. Leaning towards her, he smirked again. "How would you like to make my day?" he asked in half a whisper. Hermione was shocked.

"Cormac! What do you think you're doing?!" she cried. But she was too shocked to move. Smirking once again, Cormac leaned in and captured her lips in a rough and un-enjoyable kiss. Hermione sat stock still in her seat for a time before she began to kiss him back. Suddenly, she began to squirm uncomfortably in her seat once she realised exactly _whom_ she was kissing. She dropped her papers and pushed him roughly away. Cormac stood straight, licking his lips and smirking.

"I like my girls feisty," he said with another wink. "I'll be seeing you, Hermione." Cormac winked again before walking out the door and closing it behind him. Hermione's eyes were the size of silver plates. She could not believe what had just happened.

"What in Merlin's name?!" she suddenly screamed, then clasped a hand over her mouth in utter shock at her impetuous action. Kingsley arrived in a rush.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing! Sorry for disturbing you!" she said quickly and made as to pile paperwork into the cabinets. Kingsley looked at her for a bit before closing the door and leaving her alone. Breathing a sigh of relief, she slumped into her chair and closed her eyes.

Why didn't she push Cormac away sooner? Did she…_enjoy_ it? Of course not! She loved Draco! Or, did she _love_ Draco? Was it just a meaningless relationship? Hermione groaned. McLaggen just _had_ to come and create so many problems for her!

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Early in the morning, the morning of the ball, Hermione awoke slowly. She could not get Cormac out of her mind. He confused her so much. If she didn't resist Cormac, could she resist any other man that approached her as he had? Was her love for Draco strong enough? Or did she only _fancy_ Draco? Did she love him?

Draco stirred and smiled sleepily at her. Hermione couldn't help but grin. He looked so sweet, vulnerable, and innocent when he looked like that, his white blonde hair messy, his grey eyes bleary, and his mouth turned up in a crooked smile.

"Morning," he said, and Hermione just smiled again. He made as to kiss her, but Hermione quickly turned her head. Draco looked at her, confused, but she ignored it and got out of bed quickly.

"I need some time to think," she said in a rush. "My brain is just muddled up right now." Hermione walked out of the room, leaving him in the bed confused.

Hermione was out in their beautiful garden, staring up at the sunrise. Just as golden light was about to penetrate through the grey and blue looking clouds, she felt arms snake around her waist and something rest on her head.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it?" a smooth voice said softly. Hermione sighed.

"Yes, it is."

"Just as beautiful as you, I think," the voice said again. Hermione closed her eyes as the person moved his head from resting on hers and he kissed the top of her ear. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly.

"Draco, if you really love someone, how can you be sure?"

It was silent for a moment, and she could hear his soft breathing in her ear.

"Well, I think it like this," he finally said. "If you really love someone, you always feel a special spark between the both of you. You get along well most of the time and you know the other person like the back of your hand. You love everything about the person, and you can accept their faults and their mistakes without judging them too hard because you sincerely care about them. And, you don't stray from the person you love because no one can take their place."

Hermione's shut eyes tightened. Draco kissed her temple before he seemed to hesitate.

"Hermione, I…I know we don't exchange such meaningful words often, but…I've really come to think that…I…love you."

Hermione's heart leaped, but at the same time, it sunk and she felt immensely remorseful, unworthy, and guilty.

"I know you might not be able to say the same about me," he said quickly, "But I really hope one day, you'll love me as well." At those words, Hermione pulled away from his arms.

"I got to go somewhere," she said quickly and rushed into the house. Draco sighed and sat on a bench, closing his eyes, his back to the rising sun.

"Figures," he murmured to himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione was in tears by the time she had called Ginny up and had flooed to the Potter residence.

"Cormac McLaggen is such an insufferable prick!" Hermione shouted as soon as she had arrived into their house.

"Mione, calm down!" Harry said, coming out of the kitchen. Hermione collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "Merlin, 'mione, what happened? Are you alright? What did McLaggen do to you?" Ginny rushed in and gasped.

"Hermione! Harry, get her to the couch! Hermione! What happened? What's wrong?" Hermione couldn't speak, so her two best friends held her as she sobbed in their arms. Finally, her sobs subsided and tears just rolled down as she kept her eyes closed.

"What's wrong, 'mione?" Harry finally asked in a soft voice. Hermione sniffed.

"Mc-McLaggen is m-making me doubt my r-relationship with Draco!" she said in a sob.

"What? What does that mean?" Ginny asked. Harry shot her a look, which Ginny rolled her eyes at.

"Cormac came to my office last week and kissed me pretty roughly. I think I liked it, and I didn't push him away, but I kissed him back till he began to slither his bloody tongue into my mouth. And now, I'm beginning to think I enjoyed it, which means I'd be liable to cheat on Draco if any man is pushy enough! That must mean I don't love Draco enough!" Hermione began to sob once again.

"Hermione! You're sobbing because of that?" Ginny asked in a flabbergasted voice. "You know Cormac means nothing to you! You do love Malfoy, even though the rest of us might not understand why."

"Oh Gin, I wish I could believe you! I'm afraid Cormac is going to be at the ball, and if he makes another move towards me, I'm not sure I'm going to retaliate fast enough! It'll end our relationship forever if Draco ever finds out! He is a jealous man, I tell you! And not only that, Draco told me he loves me!" Hermione buried her head into Harry's shoulder and wept.

"My feelings are all mussed up right now! I'm so confused! That stupid, idiotic, bloody…" Hermione proceeded to call Cormac McLaggen all the dirty names one could think of while Harry and Ginny just looked at each other in bewilderment.

"Hermione, are you lusting after Cormac?" Ginny asked gently.

"I don't know!" Hermione shouted, and Harry winced.

"Hermione, do you want Cormac to kiss you again?" he asked. It was silent for a long time, before Hermione spoke.

"Yes…" she said weakly. Harry blanched and Ginny gasped.

"You are lusting after Cormac, Hermione. Wow…" Ginny slumped against the couch, wide-eyed. "Who knew Cormac could be so seductive!"

"Shut up, Ginny! I'm in no mood for your joking! I need advice!"

"Hermione, just stay with Draco whenever you can. If he is as jealous as you say, you shouldn't tell him about it, but just make it up to him however you think you should, but don't make it too suspicious," Ginny said seriously.

"Go to the ball with him and avoid Cormac at all costs," Harry added.

"And stay by Draco's side at all times, alright?" Ginny said with finality. Hermione sniffed.

"That shouldn't be too hard," she said quietly. "Thanks so much you guys. I'm really glad I came to you two!" She hugged her two best friends hard and wiped her eyes, getting rid of any traces of tears with magic. By the time she finished, it looked as if she hadn't cried at all.

"I'll see you both at the ball later," she said with a wave, and flooed back home.

"I do hope our advice works," Harry said worriedly. Ginny huffed.

"Cormac McLaggen is going to feel my wrath if he breaks Malfoy and Hermione apart!" Harry looked at Ginny with a surprised look, but she just turned on her heel and stalked off to her bedroom.

"Draco!" Hermione shouted once she arrived at her home. She searched for him throughout the whole house and finally found him in the place she should have looked first; the kitchen. He was reading the Daily Prophet and a cup of coffee sat in front of him on the dining table. Winky suddenly appeared with a plate of hot chocolate chip cookies. The little house elf placed the plate on the table and disappeared once again with a _crack!_

"Draco, how come you didn't answer?" she asked as she approached him.

"How was I supposed to hear you?" he answered as he lazily reached for a cookie without taking his eyes off the paper.

"The ball is at nine this evening, isn't it?" Draco nodded. Suddenly, his eyes snapped up to meet her.

"That reminds me, I wanted to do something." He smirked, and Hermione could only imagine what he was thinking. He stood up and approached her quickly. He suddenly shoved a silk green scarf into her face.

"Put this around your eyes." Hermione sighed and obliged.

"Why? What are you doing?" she asked as she tied it.

"Perfect. Now grab onto my arm." Hermione obeyed once again and she felt herself being pulled somewhere. As soon as Draco muttered something, she knew they were flooing somewhere. She felt her feet land on steady ground, and she tried to grab at the blindfold, but Draco held her hands tightly.

"Wait just a moment." Hermione stayed still, and suddenly she felt air around her move about and she felt silk fabric on her body. _'A dress,'_ Hermione thought with wonder.

"Alright, you can take it off now," Draco said with a grin. Hermione ripped the blindfold off and looked down at herself and gasped.

"Wow! Draco, this is beautiful!" She wore a dark green evening dress made of silk. It felt delightful on her skin. It had thin straps and went down to the bottom of her knees, but there was a cut in the fabric that went to mid-thigh. Hermione blushed and looked around.

They were at a very expensive, fancy looking restaurant, and Hermione looked at Draco, noticing that he was dressed in expensive dress robes.

"Draco," she said breathlessly, "I don't know what to think!" Draco smirked.

"Consider this our first official date then," he replied and held out his arm which Hermione gladly took. They were seated and enjoyed each others company during their expensive lunch.

After the meal, the couple walked around, getting funny looks from people. Frankly, they were too wrapped up in their current conversation that they didn't notice. Hermione was having a grand time, forgetting every thought about Cormac, until the devil himself appeared before them.

"Well, well, well," he said as he stepped in front of the couple, smirking. Hermione felt her treacherous heart leap, and she began to wonder, was it because of fear or lust?

"Afternoon, Hermione. You look beautiful in your dress," he said with a wink to her. Hermione held onto Draco's strong arm a bit tighter.

"And you are?" Draco asked in an icy voice.

"McLaggen. Cormac McLaggen. Your _wife's _ex-boyfriend." Draco's facial features tightened.

"What have we done to be punished with your presence?" His face had turned stone cold and he was glaring at Cormac with his piercing eyes. Cormac just smirked.

"Ah, biting sarcasm is it? Touché. You haven't changed a bit since school."

"I don't ever remember gracing _you_ with my presence."

"That proves your memory is fading."

"You must be making up stories."

"I only tell the truth, unlike you."

"From your personality, I thought you knew no truths."

"You've got to listen clearer, then Draco."

"You have no right to call me by my first name. Malfoy will do for you, although I shouldn't be talking to you at all."

"It's alright, I don't mind. We all know that you were a traitor to both sides of the war. Talking to me would just be a plus for your nonexistent ego."

"I'm sorry, Cormac, but Draco and I have to go. We're preparing some things for the ball tonight," Hermione interjected quickly. Draco's fists were tightly clenched and he looked as if he was about to punch McLaggen.

"I'll see you at the ball then, lovely witch," Cormac said with another wink and kissed her hand. Hermione attempted to pull away, but her hand would not budge. Quickly, Draco led her away and Hermione was extremely grateful.

"I can fight my own battles, you know. Why did you let him kiss your hand?" Draco asked through clenched teeth. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I was just being polite, you know. It would be rude if I just snatched it away." Hermione's brain unconsciously began to ignore her logical brain and she began speaking from her heart.

"It seemed evident that you were entranced by the bloke. I didn't see so much of a fight from you."

"Draco! You know I'd never do anything to jeopardize what we have! You know, I keep thinking back to what you said back at the garden, and, I love you too!" Hermione said it with more force than she meant, but as soon as those words came tumbling out of her mouth, she immediately regret it and bit her lip. She didn't want to say something she didn't mean. Draco was looking at her curiously now, his hardened face softer and his cold grey eyes had warmed.

"Really, now?" he said, and whistled. He looked straight forward, obviously pleased, but trying hard not to show it in front of everyone. Hermione internally groaned, screaming at herself. How could she have let her mouth slip like that? But did that mean she really loved him? If she wasn't thinking about saying it, if it had just slipped out like it did, did she really and truly mean it? Was it her brain speaking or her heart? It didn't matter. It was said and done and true. Hermione suddenly felt very light.

She smiled suddenly and turned to Draco.

"Truly," she replied honestly, her smile so bright that it could probably ward off a Dementor.

"I love you too," he replied. Draco looked at her, softly smiling his half-smile, and Hermione just wanted to kiss it off his face. So she did.

"POTTERS!" Hermione cried as she appeared into their living room fireplace. Ginny looked up startled from the couch, surprise apparent all over her face.

"What are you doing here Hermione?!" she cried. She put away the book she had been reading and stood up to help her friend to the couch.

"I have come to share with you my success! Your advice worked like a charm!"  
"Oh, good! Tell me what happened!" Ginny cried.

"Well, he took me to a wonderful lunch at an expensive, fancy restaurant, which was absolutely charming on his part. Afterwards, we were walking, and then here comes Cormac McLaggen, swaggering over to us, and I felt my heart start to beat rapidly. I'm beginning to think it was because I feared that he might try to redo whatever happened in the office."

"Oh good! It wasn't because of lust," Ginny breathed and smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, and it seemed he was trying to flirt with me, but the ever-jealous Draco came to my rescue, going into a heated battle of wits against him. He barely knows McLaggen, but he still did it for me. And I had to interject before it got too far because he looked like he was going to punch him."

"Who, Cormac?"

"No, Draco. Cormac was really getting him angry."

"Right. Go on."

"So we walked passed Cormac and I think I began speaking with my heart when Draco asked me why I didn't pull my hand away when Cormac kissed it right when we were leaving. I told him everything without thinking twice about it, until somehow, four words slipped out of my mouth."

"I love you too?" Ginny asked with a knowing grin. Hermione smiled back.

"That's right. And then we got into a heated snogging session and it made me feel loads better because now I know that I really do love Draco. I swear, if we weren't on the street in front of people, I would've shagged him right there, he made me so happy!"

Hermione finished with a satisfied sigh and slouched into the couch.

"I am so happy for you, 'mione!" Ginny said with a squeal, and Hermione gave her a grin, which soon faltered.

"I just hope I don't see Cormac at the ball. I'm afraid Draco might hex him."

"Try to keep him under control. Women are really the controllers of men," Ginny said with a sniff. "Just don't tell him that." She winked.

"By the way, Gin, who are you going to the ball with?" Hermione asked curiously. "Zabini or Harry?" Ginny sighed heavily.

"Harry. He asked me first, and Blaise and I already had dates before we started this…thing. I don't even know what to call it."

"Then don't call it anything. Please. So how is it going between you and Harry?"

"Harry's been acting a bit…stranger. After we broke it off for good he was a bit distant, but now he seems to be nicer to me and really seems to be trying to create a friendship between us."

"Gin, you should be friends again. It would mean the world to me!" Hermione cried. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever you say. I'll do it for you, my dear 'mione." Hermione enveloped Ginny in a huge hug.

"Thanks a lot, Gin!" After she released her, she looked at her with a dazzling smile. "Now let's go primp up for the ball!" The two giggling girls raced to Ginny's bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Ready to go to the ball?" a masculine voice asked. Hermione grinned as she pulled her cloak around her shoulders and over her auburn evening gown with thin straps. A seductive smell of cologne hit her nose immediately as a strong arm held her around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said with a sigh.

"If McLaggen lays a hand on you, I swear I'll hex him." A sheer look of terror covered her face as she whipped her head around to face Draco, her long brown curls whisking around with her.

"Please, please don't! I really can't have this. Think of what the paper will say?"

"I don't care about the damn paper!"

"But I do! Please, Draco, do it for me. If you love me, do it for me." There was a long silence, then he sighed.

"Fine. But mark my words, if something happens to that no good bloody bloke, it's not my fault." Hermione giggled.

"Just make sure it takes place _after_ the ball," she said. Draco took her hand and kissed her finger tips.

"I promise. I'll do it for you, remember that," he said with a condescending air. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I will. As I'll always remember your gallant saving on my part from McLaggen's attempt to woo me." It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes, mocking her. It looked so unnatural on him that she just had to laugh. Draco smirked.

"Let's get to the ball, shall we?" he asked.

"As you wish, Mr. Malfoy," she replied. The couple walked towards the waiting carriage outside the house, still hand in hand and not quite ready to let go just yet.

The ball was in full swing when the Malfoy couple arrived. Hermione slipped her arm through Draco's, and he pat her arm protectively, keeping his eyes peeled out for McLaggen.

"Please Draco, just enjoy the ball," she whispered. Draco's face was still cold and masked.

"I don't even like anyone here at the Ministry, besides you, of course. They all still have my suspicions about me." It was true. Numerous people were giving the couple strange looks and whispering to each other. Draco pretended not to notice, while Hermione sniffed with defiance.

"We'll show them you've changed," she said with a huff, and she led Draco to a table where Ron, Lavender, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville sat together, talking. Thankfully, there were two empty seats, reserved for them. Hermione sat down first.

"Hullo, friends!" she said with a smile. The six smiled at her, then looked warily at Draco. It was simultaneous, and it looked so funny Hermione could've laughed if she wasn't worried about Draco's first impression and Ron's angry face.

"I'm sure you all know Draco. Sit, dear," she said and pulled his hand down. Draco reluctantly sat, grimacing that he had to sit with a bunch of former Gryffindors.

"Malfoy," Ron spat and both Harry and Ginny glared at him.

"Shut up Ron. Hello Malfoy. How have you been?" Ginny asked with a smiling face. Draco, seeing a chance at proving he was different, attempted at polite conversation.

"Fine, thanks. And you, Weasley?" he asked politely. Ginny grinned again.

"Shut up Malfoy! No one asked your business," Ron interjected hatefully. "Last I heard, Hermione despised your guts!" Draco glared at the Weasel, his jaw clenched. Hermione noticed and everyone else at the table, excluding Harry and Ginny, looked shocked. So much for polite conversation.

"Ronald Weasley! I cannot believe you! Shut up right now!" Hermione seethed.

"You're behind on the news then, Weasel. For your information, we are in a loving relationship."

"I don't think so! Hermione is much too good for you, you Death eater!" he shouted, his face turning red with anger. Thankfully, the music had become loud and fast-paced, allowing only the people at their table hear every word.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Draco is _not_ a Death eater! He _was_, but remember, he helped us as well, you idiot!" Ginny hollered as she jumped to her feet, knocking her chair over. This time, a few heads turned, but it only looked like a sibling spat. Ron's face was as red as his hair now, and Draco only wanted to laugh at him.

"Don't get into this, Gin. This is between me and Hermione and Malfoy," Ron said in a cold voice.

"Don't you exclude me now, _brother_. Harry and I have accepted their relationship, and if you're on to knock them down again, believe me, I'll knock you down good!" Ginny said threateningly. Harry looked at Ginny, shocked, as well as the rest of the table.

"Gin-" Harry started as he reached out to touch her arm. Ginny didn't break her gaze from her brother's in their unofficial glaring contest.

"Harry, if this prick thinks he can get whatever he wants, he has to think again. Ron, you're going to have to accept them some day, because believe me, this couple is going to stay around." Ron narrowed his eyes at his sister, then turned to Malfoy.

"You better not stay around, ferret," Ron said through clenched teeth and he stormed off. Draco sighed.

"It was a mistake for me to come. I'll just go," Draco said and stood up. Hermione put her hand on his arm, trying to stop him, but it was Ginny who spoke.

"Sit please, Malfoy. We would be pleasured with your presence here," Ginny said, smiling while she set her chair right and sat again. It sounded so sappy, but the words were genuine, and nodding once at Ginny, he sat.

"Draco, I'm sure you aren't acquainted with everyone here. That's Lavender Weasley, of course you know Harry-" Draco sniffed indignantly, "That's Ginevra Potter,"

"Call me Ginny," Ginny piped up. Draco nodded. Hermione cleared her throat.

"That's Luna-"

"Oh, Loony Lovegood!" Draco said, and everyone could have sworn they saw his childish ways begin to come back.

"Stop that Draco!" Hermione growled, and Draco just smirked at Luna, who just looked back with that dreamy-kind of look of hers.

"It's alright, I don't mind. I've actually gotten quite used to it, so many people call me that. You may call me that if you wish," Luna said and Draco's smirk widened.

"Alright, Loony," he retorted. Hermione groaned.

"Let me finish! Alright, so that's _Luna_ Longbottom, and that's Neville Longbottom."

"Hello everyone," Draco said with a condescending sniff.

"Malfoy. How've you been?" Neville asked with an attempt at being polite, even though he still feared the grey-eyed man a bit.

"Well, especially well with Hermione by my side," he said. "And you?"

And so the conversation flowed along right wonderful until Ron showed up again. Lavender and Ginny both stood up quickly and walked straight to Ron, dragging him away quickly for a little "talk". The others quickly thought nothing of it.

Soon, Ron came back, looking a little shamefaced, and he sat quietly. Draco took it upon himself to ignore the fellow until he was ready to talk. He spoke soon.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, for yelling at you earlier. It wasn't right for me to judge you so quickly," Ron said while looking at the purple tablecloth.

"It's alright, Weasley. I don't think we'll ever become friends, but we can't be enemies anymore for Hermione's sake."

"I agree wholeheartedly to that." Ron looked up and walked over to Draco's chair and stuck out his hand. Draco looked at it, then shook it with his own. Hermione felt her heart leap in her chest and she smiled grandly.

"Wonderful!" Hermione cried and clapped her hands together like a little schoolgirl who had just gotten an A in her class.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" Draco finally asked after about a half hour of chatting. A slow song was being played, and Hermione grinned.

"Of course," Hermione answered, her face glowing in the dimmed lights. Draco smiled warmly only for her and took her hand. Together, they went on to the dance floor, only to be followed by Neville and Luna, then Ron and Lavender, and finally Harry and Ginny.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, laying her head on his warm chest. Draco leaned his head down and kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I really don't like any of your lot of friends," Draco murmured into her ear. Hermione giggled. "Except for that Weasley girl, she seems alright."

"You mean Ginny?"

"Yes, Ginny."

"She does make friends quite easily, it seems. She knows what she wants," Hermione said with a smile. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I love being with you," she murmured.

"I love you," Draco said with a smile and softly nuzzled her head with his nose, smelling her soft curls.

"How interesting! They're playing Muggle music," Hermione said with a grin. Draco smirked.

"Interesting indeed," he murmured back and he laid his cheek upon Hermione's head.

"_You were my strength when I was weak, you were my voice when I couldn't speak, you were my eyes when I couldn't see, you saw the best there was in me. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith 'cos you believed. I'm everything I am, because you loved me. _

_You gave me wings and made me fly, you touched my hand I could touch the sky. I lost my faith, you gave it back to me, You said no star was out of reach. You stood by me and I stood tall, I had your love, I had it all…_" Hermione sang softly. She felt Draco's arms hold her so tightly she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"I'll be forever thankful, love. You are truly the one who held me up. I need you so much," Draco said, his voice cracking with emotion. "I love you so much," he choked out.

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes and she squeezed her eyes shut as she held Draco tighter.

"I love you too, Draco," she murmured into his chest and she smiled, feeling tears spill down her cheeks.

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'cause you believed. _

_I'm everything I am,_

_Because you loved me._


	8. A Fight and Forgiveness

After the emotional confession, the song seemed to fly by quickly. Their romantic dance ended with a passionate snog on the dance floor which lasted 2 or 3 fast songs. Finally, they pulled apart when Hermione felt a hand slap her back. "Hermione! If you and Malfoy are going to snog each others brains out, then I suggest you get a room before my blasted brother knocks him down!" Malfoy laughed.

"Right. I'm not afraid of Weasel. I'll take him any day!" Ginny just glared.

"Ginny, take it easy! Don't be too worried about us. He'll just go off in a snit by himself, so just don't worry!" Hermione said with a smile. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about only Ron! McLaggen's got his eye on you two as well as a few others. Two I think are Unspeakables."

"Bastards," Malfoy said with a dark look. Hermione looked at him, shocked for a moment, then turned back to Ginny.

"I think we're going to go back to the table." Ginny nodded.

"Good choice. Harry is there and I'll go back with you. We'll be your bodyguards for the time being." Ginny smiled.

"One Weasley turns bad and the other steps in for the position," Malfoy said with a laugh. Both girls glared at him.

"Let's go," Ginny said with an indignant sniff and walked back stiffly.

"I thought you had a truce with Ron. You're such a prat, Draco," Hermione said with a scowl. He just smirked.

"It comes naturally. I can't help it," he retorted. Hermione just rolled her eyes and pulled him along. The two joined the two Potters and sat down quietly. Suddenly, Blaise appeared out of no where behind Ginny and placed a kiss on her neck. He smirked when Ginny turned around quickly, looking ready to hex whoever had just approached her. When she spotted the culprit, she smiled brightly. Another kiss was placed, except this time on the lips. Both Harry and Ron scowled.

"Hello, lovely," Blaise said with a wink, and Ginny smiled happily. "Would you care to dance?" he asked. Before Ginny could say anything, Harry snatched her arm and pulled her up.

"No, we were just getting ready to go home." Blaise glared at him.

"Nobody wants to hear you speak, Potter. No one cares what you think! If this lady wants to dance with me, then we will dance. Are you her guardian? I think not! Let's dance, Gin," he snarled and grabbed her other arm. Appalled, Ginny looked angrily at both Blaise and Harry.

"Blaise! I can't believe you'd say something like that to Harry! I may not fancy him like before, but he's still my friend! Take back what you said!" she snarled. Blaise scoffed.

"Take it back from the likes of him? I'd rather take you! Let's go!" He tugged on her arm, but Ginny snatched it back.

"Come along, Harry, I think someone is in a snit. Let's go home. Hermione, Malfoy, would you like to join us?" she asked politely, obviously ignoring a fuming Zabini. Hermione stifled her laughter as she nodded. Draco, on the other hand, looked at his best mate.

"Weasley, I think you're just being unfair. Why are you only blaming your so-called lover? Why aren't you reprimanding Potter? He's at fault just as well!" he said in a drawl. Ginny scoffed.

"Please, don't be the middle-man. Will you come or not?"

"Go ahead with that Weaselette. You don't need to stand up for me," Blaise said with a sneer in her direction. Ginny looked irritated. After a long moment, Draco finally growled.

"I'll go, but only because Hermione is going," he finally said. Ginny glared.

"Then don't come at all!" Before any spats could begin, Hermione quickly intervened.

"Ginny, he said he's going. Let's go. Bye, everyone, so sorry for leaving so early!" She politely excused herself and said goodbye to everyone at the table again, then dragged Draco with her as the Potters followed closely behind. Zabini glared in the direction the two couples went.

"I can't believe you, Gin. But I guess you finally made your choice." He had a bit of remorse and sadness in his voice, but it was slight. He furrowed his brows and went back to his date.

Plopping onto the red couch, Draco put an arm across the backrest and sighed. "I thought you and Zabini had hit it off well." Ginny snorted.

"That arse is as good as gone. We had more than a few rows, and I blame them all on him. He is just so self-centered! He talks more about himself than anything, and he refuses to show affection to me in public. We've had lots of rows like that recently and he's always too pig-headed to apologise first! He is just spoiled and doesn't seem to care about me and my life as much as I do him!" Harry raised a brow at Hermione from across the room, who just smirked back in understanding. Draco snorted.

"He's always been that way. You have to look over all that if you really care about him." Hermione sensed the double entendre, grinned, plopped down on the couch and snuggled closer to him under his arm.

"Just like I looked past the swotty, bushy-haired, buck-toothed, insufferable Granger I knew in school—" Hermione moved away quite a bit and pouted, "—in order to love the beautiful and wonderful Hermione who just moved away from me." She smiled brightly and kissed him quick. Ginny scowled.

"Then I best not have liked him in the first place!" she cried. Harry took her arm.

"Calm down, Gin! There's no reason to go off in a snit for a bloke like that!" Ginny scowled again, but sat down next to Harry all the same, attempting to calm down for the sake of her friends.

After a few minutes of breathing heavily in order to force her temper to disintegrate, she closed her eyes and opened them again to find her friends (and ex-enemy) staring at her quite with concern (although her ex-enemy just looked bored).

"It's alright, I'm fine," Ginny finally said and smiled feebly. "I'll get over it soon enough."

"Gin, if you need anything, I'll be here. Just remember that," Harry said, genuine concern evident on his face. Ginny smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry," she murmured with another grateful smile.

"Anytime, Gin," he said with a soft smile back. They sat smiling at each other until Malfoy snorted.

"Excuse me, Draco, you're ruining a perfectly romantic moment," Hermione said in a condescending tone. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's nearly midnight. I'd like to get home before I flake out right here from absolute boredom! Or maybe puke from this absolute—" Hermione elbowed him.

"Fine. We'll be going now Gin and Harry. Thanks for inviting us. Work it out, you two," Hermione said with a wink at the last sentence. Harry laughed and gave a slight wave.

"See you two." The Malfoys flooed home, leaving the Potters to stare at each other a little longer.

"Why do you have to be such a prat?" Hermione asked for the second time that evening as they arrived home.

"Like I said before, it just comes naturally," Malfoy said with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that crap. Goodnight, _Malfoy_, you insufferable git." She turned on her heel and strolled away pleasantly. Draco just chuckled behind her as he watched her go into their room and slam the door.

"Don't forget, _Granger_, not to stay up too late _studying_ again!" he called at the closed door. Chuckling, he put his hands in his pockets and whistled a tune as he walked down to the kitchen.

Hermione lay on her back, smiling foolishly at the canopy of the bed. _'Stupid prick,'_ Hermione thought with glee. _'He always has to get everyone riled up. That really is a natural talent of his,'_ she thought with a laugh. She quickly sobered when her thoughts drifted back to their years at Hogwarts. Then to the war. _'Everyone's changed so much,'_ she thought with a sigh and turned over on her side.

'_Malfoy used to be such an immature child, and not that I'm saying maturity hasn't changed him for the better, I still know that he's holding something back from me. It's not my position to talk about it, but we haven't talked about his parents in, well, ever. Damn it, I'm his wife, I'm going to bring it up!'_ Hermione thought firmly.

So when Draco crawled into bed at the wee hours of the morning, she was ready for him. Hermione turned to look at him quickly, startling him. "I thought you were asleep," he whispered. Hermione just shook her head.

"I've been thinking," she whispered back. Draco chuckled.

"Oh, the almighty bookworm Granger's been thinking! What a surprise!" he teased. Hermione lightly slapped his chest. Draco propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her as he traced her jaw with his index finger.

"I've been thinking about our past, and about, well, your parents…" Draco snatched his finger back quickly as if her skin burned him. He turned back to his cold self.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said stiffly and lay down, turning away from Hermione.

"Draco, we have to talk about it. Don't keep it all bottled up!" she begged, touching his arm gently. He didn't move. "Come on, Draco, I'm your wife. I'm asking you because I love you. I want to know everything about you and I want you to know that I care. I won't judge you by your parents, you know that." She heard Draco shake his head on the pillow violently like a child, then he shot up and looked down at her, shaking with rage.

"You're treading on the wrong path! You don't understand what it's like to lose _both_ bloody parents and I don't want to talk about it! Can't you just leave the bloody subject alone? I don't want to talk about it! I _know_ you're not going to judge me by my parents, it's I don't want to even _think_ about them right now! Can't you understand that I just don't want to talk about them? It's something I don't ever want to accept! To me, my parents are still at the Malfoy Manor, still alive and breathing and still intact!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs.

Hermione sat there, shocked, eyes wide with surprise. She hadn't known…she hadn't known that…he _missed_ them because he _loved _them. He did care that people judged him by his parents who had been bad people, but he didn't care so much that he'd want them gone completely from his life! She had been treading on the wrong path entirely!

"Don't bring up the subject again," Draco said with venom in his voice. His eyes were like steel. He stalked out of the room and Hermione looked after him, gaping. She had ruined their perfect night with a stupid question that he overreacted to. _'Stupid Hermione…stupid Malfoy,' _she thought bitterly as she lied back down. That was the first row that had lasted a whole night in a long, long time.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

He was gone in the morning when Hermione went to look for him. She arrived at the Ministry at the time she usually did, but since she didn't know which Department her husband worked at, she was left sulking in her office, working on paperwork she just didn't feel like doing.

'_Why did I have to bring the damn subject up? Stupid Hermione, stupid Hermione!'_ While she was mentally scolding herself, someone knocked on the glass window of her door. She opened the door while chanting those two words in her brain incessantly. It was McLaggen.

"Hello, Hermione," he said with a sly smirk.

"Stupid-I mean, what the hell are you doing here? I don't want to see your face!" Hermione shouted at him and attempted to slam the door, but his foot held it open. He forced his way through and closed the door behind him.

"I believe you meant that for Malfoy, not for me, sweetheart," he said with a smirk still on his face.

"I told you to get away from me! Leave my office _now_!" she shouted. McLaggen still continued to approach her steadily.

"I'm very pushy when it comes to women I like. And I like you _indeed_." Hermione felt a wall behind her and her hand slipped into her pocket protectively. McLaggen came closer and closer, and Hermione furrowed her brows.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" she shouted as she whipped her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at him. McLaggen immediately stiffed and stood straight before crashing to the ground on his back. Hermione winced, then smiled.

"That's going to leave a mark," she said with a grin as she looked at the body on her floor.

"Maybe not on his body, but on his pride. Seems like you didn't me to come to your rescue this time," a voice said from her door. She looked up quickly to see the man she had hoped to find. Jumping quickly over McLaggen's big body, she raced over to Malfoy.

"Draco! I'm so sorry for yesterday! I didn't mean to ruin a perfect night yesterday! And I really didn't mean for you to go off angry like that. I'm really sorry," she said into his chest.

"You know I couldn't stay mad at you for long," he whispered as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"Oh, you are too sweet," she said in a mocking tone as she looked up to meet his eyes. His grey orbs sparkled and his smile was warm. He leaned down to give her a chaste kiss, then he stepped out of the doorway and out of her office.

"I best be getting back to work," he said with a wink. "See you at home. Oh, and do something with McLaggen before he wakes up." He walked off and Hermione groaned. "Stupid Cormac," Hermione said as she looked back at his body which still lay there.

"I promise, he won't bother you again," Hannah Finnigan said with complete sincerity. "I didn't know you had a problem with him!" Hermione shook her head.

"It's quite alright, Hannah. Just don't let him persuade you. If there's anything that awful git is good at, it's persuasion," she said with a sigh. Hannah nodded enthusiastically.

"Right, Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry. I'll do better." She gave a short bow of her head before stepping out of her office. Hermione sighed again after Hannah closed the door, then grinned sheepishly.

"I still can't get used to 'Mrs. Malfoy'," she said gleefully. Then her mood suddenly changed and she began to knead viciously at her temples. "That bloody git gave me a roaring headache," Hermione moaned. "He better not disturb me again or he's going to Azkaban." She sighed yet again before going back to work.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Mrs. Malfoy, your husband is here to see you," Hannah called from the outside the closed door. Hermione looked up, circles beginning to form under her eyes.

"Let him in," she said hoarsely before looking back to her work and blinking furiously. The door soon opened and a tall, semi-muscular, gorgeous man with short, white-blonde hair stepped in. "Thank you Hannah. You can go home." Hannah nodded and left after closing the door, leaving the pair alone.

"Hermione, you're working too hard! What are you working on anyway?" Draco said. "A load of children are getting out of hand and are using their magic at home although they're under 17. I have to write and send all these warnings and also send a few Howlers home." She shook her head. "I feel like their nanny or something. These parents should monitor their children better!" she said and growled, cast a charm, and watched as her quill began to write by itself. She leaned back into her chair and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Hermione, it's almost midnight! Everyone's gone. Even your secretary is leaving right now. You need to get it together! When is this due?" he asked, feeling a bit angry at her for an unknown reason. Hermione opened her eyes, looking at him sheepishly.

"Next week…" she said quietly. Draco groaned exasperatedly.

"Hermione! That means you don't have to do it all now! Spread it out during the week like a normal person!" Hermione scoffed.

"I am not a normal person," she said with a condescending air. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You are absolutely infuriating, you swotty witch." He leaned over to buss her cheek before sitting down on her desk near her chair.

"Draco!" Hermione whined, "You just sat on a bunch of important papers!" Draco snorted.

"Well excuse me! I just want to know why my wife puts herself through so much for something due next week!"

"Well, I don't want to put it off! Go away and leave me alone!" Hermione said, becoming a little vexed.

"How can I do that? You know I can't leave you alone," Draco said with a sneer. Hermione stared at him, wide-eyed. He just raised a brow questioningly, the sneer dropping from his face. "What?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you sneer since, well, since 5th year," Hermione managed to say.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked with another eyebrow raise.

"It makes me want to snog the hell out of you," Hermione said blatantly. Draco chuckled.

"Really? I say, Granger, you should learn to make things less oblivious," he said with another sneer. And this time, Hermione acted on her emotions.

After nearly twenty minutes of passionate snogging on the armchair opposite her desk, Hermione pulled away and stared into grey orbs, turning darker with lust. Hermione smiled.

"You are so cute," she said with a smile and touched his nose in an affectionate manner. Draco laughed.

"But I must say the opposite for you," he teased. Hermione scoffed and made as to get up from his lap, but he held on tightly. "You get riled up so easily," he added with another laugh. Hermione snorted.

"Does my irritation humour you?" she asked with a sniff. Draco just smiled, and Hermione could've sworn his eyes looked so warm when they gazed at her.

"It does." Hermione laughed, then nuzzled her head into his neck and sighed, breathing in his faint cologne. She felt his nose nuzzle her neck affectionately, and she felt that was the most affectionate thing he had ever done to her, besides his emotional confession that she could never forget.

"Draco, I feel sleepy," she murmured as she felt herself drifting a bit.

"You can't sleep yet, love," he whispered.

"Why not?" she whispered back, feeling sleep begin to wash over her.

"You haven't finished the papers yet," he said, so softly Hermione almost didn't hear. But she did, and she jumped out of her slumber and out of Draco's warm arms.

"Thank you for reminding me!" she exclaimed and kissed him quickly, then rushed over to the other side of her desk. Plopping down into her chair, she grabbed the moving quill and continued writing.

"You should sleep soon," Draco said and rose, approaching her. Hermione just nodded, never stopping her writing.

"I will. Go home and get some sleep. I'll be there after this is finished." Draco scoffed.

"That hour may never come, so I'll say goodnight to you now," he said. Hermione just nodded. Draco reached her chair and ruffled her brown hair lovingly.

"Stop it, you'll muss up my hair," she said, her hand meeting his on the top of her head. Grasping her hand, he kissed her fingertips, keeping her hand in his hold.

"It's not like anyone is here to see it, unless you mean to see Shacklebolt at the dead of night," he said. Hermione rolled her eyes, finally meeting his sparkling grey eyes.

"You are one fine piece of work," she spat, and looked back at the paper, tugging on the hand he still had in his.

"You know, love, we haven't gone on our second date," he drawled.

"It seems like we're working backwards, then," Hermione said with a laugh. "First we get married and then we start dating." Draco just smirked.

"Let's go on our second date then. I'll pick you up at six-thirty tomorrow, after your work, alright?" Hermione laughed again. It sounded so melodic and pleasant that it made Draco smile.

"Fine, fine. I'll make sure to book tomorrow for an extra busy schedule," she teased.

"Don't lie, it isn't becoming," he said with a wink.

"Oh please. Go home, Malfoy." Hermione attempted to pull her hand out of his grasp again, but he wouldn't let her. He just laughed at her attempts.

"I'll see you there, Hermione," he said with another wink and kissed her hand before letting it go. She giggled and waved goodbye in an overly exaggerated way, making Draco just raise his brows and laugh as he walked out the door.


	9. A Misunderstanding and Death eaters

"Everything's perfect in paradise, it seems," a cold voice said stiffly. Hermione looked in surprise at the open door.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" she asked, a bit taken aback. He took that as an invitation to come in. Sitting across from her desk in the black armchair she and Draco had snogged in just an hour ago, he gazed at her. Hermione continued to work, but could feel his blue eyes always on her.

"Are you happy?" he finally asked. Hermione was again taken by surprise.

"What? Happy? Yes, I am happy here at work." She pretended to be obtuse in order to make him say what she knew he meant.

"With Malfoy, I mean," he said with a sigh. Hermione sighed as well.

"Yes, Ron. I am extremely happy with him. I think this marriage law was good for the both of us." It was quiet for a long moment.

"Hermione, you know I've always wanted to marry you. You know that, and yet you still wait it out with Malfoy."

"Ron, I don't need this right now," Hermione said as she rubbed her temples wearily.

Suddenly, Ron slammed a hand on the table and stood up. "When then?! When are we going to have this conversation?! Every time I try to talk to you about this, you always brush me off! When, Hermione? When?!" he shouted. His outburst scared her. Ron was usually the calm, cool, and collected one, with his head all in one place.

"When I'm not at work, that's _when_," Hermione growled when she recollected her thoughts. Ron stared at her. He seemed a bit sad and Hermione felt immediate remorse.

"Fine. Fine then. We'll talk later. _Whenever_ that is." He turned and walked out of the room, his hands deep in his pockets. Hermione groaned once the door shut and thumped her head down on the mahogany desk.

"Stupid Hermione. Stupid Hermione!" she mumbled to herself.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione crawled into bed that night, rip-roaring drunk and sobbing. This woke Draco who had been sleeping peacefully on the bed until she flopped next to him, wailing.

"My best friend hates me!" she sobbed and smothered her face into her pillow, as if it would soak up her tears.

"What's that?" Draco muttered incoherently.

"Ron hates me!" she wailed again.

"Why does the no good Weasel hate you?" he murmured, waking slowly.

"Because he's mad that I've decided to stay with you instead of divorce you after the year ends and marry him!"

"And why would you marry him?" He was a little more alert now.

"We made a promise we'd marry each other if we were both still alive after the war, and once the war was over, we were still too young, so we stayed friends till the Marriage Law came into order, and now he's mad that I've gone back on my word! Ron hates me!" she wailed loudly and sobbed into her pillow again.

"What a stupid promise. You can't control who your heart loves," Draco said soothingly as he rubbed her back. Hermione just continued to sob.

"I know! But he's too thick to understand that! He just thinks he loves me, but we were still young when we made that promise! I moved on and matured, but he's still in his 6th year mind! He just doesn't get it! But as much as I hate his narrow mind, I love him like a brother and I don't want him to hate me!" She began to sob in Draco's arms.

"Shh, it'll be alright. He'll get over himself," he murmured, one hand stroking her hair and the other holding her tightly against him as she sobbed into his chest.

"He'd better get it through his thick skull!" she cried, and since Draco didn't know what to say to that, he just held her, attempting to soothe her with his touch.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hermione, did you finish all the work yesterday?" Kingsley asked in surprise. Hermione nodded and he smiled. "That's the swotty Hermione Granger I remember," he said and she laughed.

"Yes, I'm feeling loads better, thank you," she said with a grin.

"Alright, thank you for your hard work. We have another child who performed _Lumos_ in front of a Muggle boy. Please write him a warning." Hermione took the paper he handed to her and groaned.

"These parents need to monitor their children better," she said with a sniff and turned to go back to her office as Kingsley nodded in agreement.

Hermione arrived back in her office, still holding the paper absent-mindedly. She had a gruesome hangover, but Draco had thoughtfully left a potion to get rid of it on her desk. She looked for the bottle again and quickly drank it, feeling her headache go away quickly. She glanced at the clock, then let out a low groan. Nine and a half hours till six-thirty.

"Work's barely started, and you're already anticipating your leave?" a familiar voice asked from the door.

"Harry!" Hermione said with delight and pranced over to hug him. "How has Auror training been going?"

"It's been going very well. Ron's been acting a bit strange lately and looks about ready to hex the lights out of anyone, but besides that, we're all good." Hermione sighed. "What's wrong, 'mione?" Harry asked with concern.

"It's just…Ron still thinks he loves me, but I love _Draco_ as a husband, not him, and he's upset about that. I think Ron is just stuck in the past," Hermione said sorrowfully. Harry raised his brows till they disappeared underneath his unruly black hair.

"Really? Tell me what happened," he said with interest, and Hermione told him all. At the end, Harry was leaning back in the black armchair, his head resting on his hand.

"Ron really said that? He really thinks he still loves you? I remember that promise, made back in, what, fifth year? That was nearly 2 ½ years ago!"

"I know! I'm so glad you can see the absurdity of it! Ron cannot still love me like his wife. We're over that stage, and at least I understand that it can't ever happen between us, especially since I'm obviously in love with someone else!" Hermione said with clear frustration and desperation in her voice. Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll have to talk to Ron, see what this is all about," he said slowly. Hermione hesitated. She really didn't want Ron to know that she told Harry, but it seemed Harry was the only one he'd really listen to.

"Do what you must, but please, don't let it on that I told you," she said with a hand wave of dismissal. Harry chuckled and stood up.

"Hermione Granger, war heroine, the woman who helped defeat Voldemort, afraid of her own best friend? Amazing," he said with another laugh. Hermione mocked a glare at him and hit his arm playfully.

"Thank you, Harry. That made me feel loads better. Now get back to work!" she said and pointed to the door. Harry grinned and saluted.

"Yes ma'am!" he said with a silly air and walked out as Hermione laughed at his back, closing the door loudly behind him.

Still chuckling, Hermione shuffled papers around and plopped into her big chair and began to write.

A knock at the door disturbed her writing a bit, but she quickly fixed the ink splotch and continued to write the letters. "Come in," Hermione said without looking up. Her secretary came in with a long piece of parchment.

"Would you like me to read your schedule for today, Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked. Hermione nodded. When she was met with silence, she sighed.

"Yes please, Hannah." Hannah nodded and began to read it off the parchment.

"You have a meeting with the Minister of Magic and his Undersecretary at eight o' clock in the conference room. Then you have the monthly meeting with all the Departments after your lunch break at 1:30 in the conference room again, and after that you have a meeting with the Head Auror about the locations of un-captured Death eaters in the Head Auror's office at 3." Hannah took a breath and Hermione finally looked up.

"Is that everything?" she asked. Hannah nodded and Hermione shot her a sweet smile. "Thank you so much, Hannah!" Hannah smiled, nodded again and walked towards the door. As soon as she reached the door, she hesitated and turned back around.

"Um, Mrs. Malfoy? Can I please take a day off tomorrow? My husband is thinking of a trip for the two of us," she said.

"Oh, you've been working very hard! Take a day off! You deserve it," Hermione said with a grin. Hannah's face lit up.

"Oh, thank you so much! I really do appreciate it!" she cried, and walked out of the office, closing the door with a happy _click!_

Hermione met all her appointments at the precise time like always, but her mind seemed to be drifting away from the conversation and her eyes always wandered towards the clock. It was only 3:20, and Hermione hoped the day would hurry up, while poor Harry kept trying to get her attention.

"Hello, Hermione?" Harry asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "I'm right here. It's a bit rude to keep glancing at the clock while you're in an important conversation." Hermione's brown orbs snapped back to Harry's frustrated face.

"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" she said apologetically.

"Did you hear a word I said?" he deadpanned. Hermione blushed and looked at the papers she had been absently holding on to.

"No…" she said quietly and Harry groaned.

"Hermione! Pay attention! This is really important! The Death eaters we've been finding have all been meeting together in a pattern, and I need you to help me find out where they're going to meet next in order to round them all up in one sweep. Hermione? Hermione!" Harry looked aggravated while Hermione had begun drifting into her own world, imagining what 6:30 p.m. might bring.

"_HERMIONE GRANGER!!_" Harry yelled, and Hermione's head shot up, meeting Harry's furious face. "Can you please pay attention for one moment?!" he asked. "This is really important and I can't have you fawning over Malfoy ever second!" Hermione contorted her face in a frown.

"How do you know I'm thinking about him?" she asked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's blatantly obvious. I've known you for long enough," he said and shook his head. "You need to get your thoughts straight. We need to find these Death eaters and find where they're meeting next! You do want to prevent another war, don't you?" he asked, both hands placed firmly on his desk. He looked like he'd jump up at any second.

"Alright, I'm so sorry, Harry. Let me see the map," Hermione said, trying to shake any thoughts of Draco out of her head.

"Alright, so we've pinpointed the last four places the Death eaters have met since July 28."

"That's when we all got wed!" she said with surprise, but was quieted by Harry's look. Clearing his throat, Harry continued.

"They make a sort of pattern, but we can't crack this code. It's a bit difficult. Whoever is leading these Death eaters is really intelligent." Hermione raised a brow as she observed the map.

"You're right. This pattern is really difficult. It could go in a series of places, and it looks like it's just a bunch of random dots, but I've got a hunch it's more than that," she said, cocking her head.

"That's what I thought," Harry responded and looked at it with extreme interest, his brows furrowed as he thought hard. There were two dots in the west and two dots in the east. They were at exact opposite locations and Hermione thought it quite odd for it to be this way. It looked much too perfectly thought out for it to be random.

"Alright, so the shape might have no importance, but let's look at the places they met."

"They first met in Birmingham, England on July 26, then in Lyon, France in August 6. After that, they met in Tobruk, Libya on August 16, then Gharyan, Libya on August 26. They may have been meeting more times than that, but seeing as they torch the place they meet at right after, we should have known sooner." Hermione nodded, furrowing her brows.

"So no pattern with the locations…Shouldn't you have told the other Departments? Did you tell Shacklebolt?" she asked with concern. Harry nodded.

"Shacklebolt told me to work on this project with the other Aurors, and when we find the next location, to call an immediate meeting and tell all the other Aurors and the Heads of each Department. That way, when the real emergency comes up, we'll all be ready. Luckily you are the Head of Improper Use of Magic, so you'll know before everyone else." Harry grinned. "Lucky you," he added, and Hermione gave him a grin before looking back at the map.

"It's obvious when they're meeting again. September 6, which is in eight days on a Saturday. What we don't know is where they're meeting and what time exactly." Hermione continued to stare at the map, her eyes looking it over again and again, her fingers working all over the map, confusing Harry a bit. Finally, half an hour later, Hermione's eyes suddenly widened.

"I've got it. They're making a 'V'! It's going to go straight down the middle and at least a few hundred km away," Hermione said in an awed tone. Harry glanced at her, then looked at the map, his green eyes widening with understanding.

"Hermione! You're a genius!" Harry leaped out of his chair to hug his best friend tightly. "The next building they're going to meet is going to be much harder to find out though, but at least we've found the city. Largeau, Chad is also a small city, so it won't be very difficult. Hopefully their Wizarding community is small as well," he said with a huge grin on his face. Hermione's grin matched his and her brown eyes sparkled brightly.

"Oh Harry! I really hope I'm right though. We'll just have to wait it out eight days," she said with a sigh. Harry nodded.

"But 'mione, you really are the smartest witch of our time! We really could use you as an Auror, you know," he said with a smile. Hermione sighed again.

"Harry, you know that stuff isn't cut out for me. I'd much rather be in an office than out killing and capturing other Dark wizards. I've had my share of adventure with you and Ron back at school. Have you talked to Ron, by the way?" Hermione asked in a rush, eager to change the subject. Harry rolled his eyes, getting her drift, but complied.

"Yes, I've talked to Ron, don't worry about it. He's going through some rough waters with Lavender, her being real snappy and getting nauseous and irritated real easily." Hermione nodded and looked back down at her lap.

"I just hope he doesn't hate me," she said softly and Harry hugged her again.

"Ron doesn't hate you, 'mione. He just really loves you, although he might be a bit confused about how he loves you. I know he loves Lavender as his wife, I personally think, but promises to him are like galleons, and he cherishes them and never reneges. You should know that," he said in a soothing voice. Hermione sniffed.

"Yeah, I know, but I really wish he'd get over himself," she said softly. "He has to find out that I don't love him like that anymore." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I told him. I nearly had to beat his head over and over again, but he got it. He's really depressed now and he's avoiding me like I was a Howler from his mother, but he'll get over it soon enough." Hermione giggled at the embarrassing memory from second year when Ron had received a Howler from Molly Weasley concerning his father's flying car which he had stolen.

"I'll try not to worry, though you shouldn't put it past me," she said with another sigh. Harry grinned.

"I wouldn't expect the very least," he said with a wink, causing Hermione to smile.

"Well, this was a very good meeting," she said and Harry sat back into his chair.

"Yes, very productive. Well, it's about 4:20 now, so you can go. We're about finished here." He smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much. You're help is really going to do us some good, and hopefully we can send some more Death eaters to Azkaban." Hermione nodded, smiling brightly.

"My pleasure, Harry!" she said with that charming smile of hers. "I just hope we can get the rest of them before another Dark Lord rises," she said with a grim face. Harry nodded solemnly.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Hermione nodded in agreement, waved goodbye, and walked out the door.

* * *

**it's a bit short and poor Ron gets his heart broken twice, but i promise the next chapter will be loads better!! things will turn up! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	10. The Date and Unfair Prejudice

Hermione sat at her desk, tortured. She was still wearing her work clothes which were now rumpled from moving around so much. It was 6:20 p.m. Ten more minutes till Draco would come! She'd implode from impatience. Hermione groaned and flipped her hair over her shoulder, then took a piece between her fingers and examined it.

Her hair had gotten loads better looking. It was much more contained and, instead of its frizzy state, it was now a honey brown, wavy, silky, and looked pretty when she brushed it down. She had cut it at about mid-forearm length and liked it immensely. Even Draco had good comments about it once or twice.

Thinking about Draco again made her glance at the clock and groan loudly. 6:22 p.m. Throwing her hair back over her shoulder, she sighed. If he was late, she would personally hex him.

6:30 p.m. Hermione glanced at the door longingly. If only her Slytherin prince would burst through the door! Any moment now…

At precisely 6:32, Draco knocked on the door, then opened it. Hermione stood up quickly, fuming. "Draco! You're two minutes late!" she yelled. Draco looked a bit surprised at the sudden onslaught, then smirked.

"Didn't you have anything better to do than wait for me?" he asked, and Hermione balled up her hands.

"Obviously not! I've finished my work hours ago!"

"Isn't the girl Weasley still here?" he asked, with another smirk.

"She left! Why else would I be sitting her waiting for you anxiously?" she asked with rage. Draco smirked again. _'Damn it, if he keeps smirking, I'll hex his lips off!'_ Hermione thought furiously. _'But then again, I wouldn't be able to kiss him,'_ she thought again grimly.

"Because you love me? You'd wait for me forever," he said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Can we just get to our destination please? I've waited long enough!" Draco smirked yet again and, while Hermione fought the urge to do as she had thought to herself, he crossed his arms.

"I'll make you wait just a tad bit longer," he said and smirked once again.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione yelled. Rolling his eyes, he took her hand and led her out. "Don't think you can just take me out of here without me being furious!" she yelled. "This second date had better to be good! I swear, if you had made me wait for no good reason I'll-" Draco quickly silenced her with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Shut up. We'll get there soon enough. Do you really expect a Malfoy to take you somewhere awful?" he said with a wink. "Be patient my Gryffindor princess," he added and bussed her lips again before leading her to a fireplace.

He threw floo powder into the fireplace and stepped into the flame with Hermione. "Hogsmeade," he said clearly and they were transported.

"Here we are," he said with a nonchalant air, and Hermione looked around, seeing many familiar things, but nothing romantic enough for the second date.

"Exactly _where_ are we?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"In Hogsmeade. Are you slow?" he asked with a straight face, and Hermione willed herself not to slap him silly.

"I mean, this is it? I waited for 10 and a half hours for a trip to Hogsmeade Village?" she asked, feeling her blood beginning to boil. Draco could sense her anger (how could he not? it was coming out in waves from her body) and he squeezed her hand.

"Just wait. We're almost there," he said with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes but trust his judgment and followed him out of Hogsmeade and onto a grassy hill in the middle of nowhere. As they reached the top, Hermione was beginning to get more and more excited. _'I hope it's something romantic! But what can be romantic in the middle of a hill?'_ she thought anxiously. Suddenly, in her view was a green blanket, almost hidden in the tall grass. On it was a Winky, visible at her waist up, and smiling widely.

"Master and Missus, Winky prepare good food!" she said proudly. Hermione smiled in delight as delicious looking food appeared onto the blanket.

"Oh!" she said breathlessly as she watched. A bottle of wine appeared as well and Winky poured it into two twinkling glasses before disappearing.

"Sit," he said and Hermione obeyed, still not being able to believe the romanticism of it all. She looked up into the darkening sky, smiling for all she was worth, glancing up at the stars that were beginning to sprinkle the sky.

"Eat," Draco said quietly, and Hermione smiled at him and acquiesced gladly. When they finished eating, the food and plates disappeared, and Draco poured her another glass of red wine. Then they clinked glasses before staring up at the night sky.

"It's so beautiful," she said breathlessly. She looked at her husband who was staring at her instead.

"Yeah," he agreed without looking up, expelling the breath he had seemingly been holding. He glanced down at her right hand and took it in his free one, entwining their fingers and looking back into her warm brown eyes and smiling. Hermione could not stop beaming.

"Thank you so much for bringing me here," she said softly.

"My pleasure," he whispered and leaned forward to kiss her softly. After the short kiss, Hermione giggled.

"Who knew you could be so nice?" she said with a smile. Draco smiled back.

"Surely no one has seen me like this before," he responded with a wink. With that, Hermione sighed, pleasantly content, and scoot closer to Draco to lean her head on his shoulder. She felt so warm and happy she felt she could burst. Waiting 10 ½ hours for this was surely worth the wait.

"I love you," she said suddenly out of the blue, and she heard Draco chuckle.

"I love you more than you can imagine," he whispered back, and Hermione closed her eyes, not being able to believe she was this lucky. Just being with him made every problem, every obstacle disappear. He was her knight, her hero, her love.

They sat there, content in the other's company, while staring up at the stars. They didn't move, save for breathing, for each felt too happy to compel in movement, even in kissing their intended. Finally, it was Draco who stirred first, causing Hermione to lift her head to look at him quizzically. He smiled.

"Love, it's almost midnight," he said, and Hermione gasped.

"No! We haven't been out here for that long!" she exclaimed, and Draco just nodded.

"We have. I guess if you're with your loved one, time goes by too quickly." Hermione nodded in agreement and leaned her head back on his shoulder. It was silent for a moment.

"I could stay here like this all night," she murmured, letting her eyes flutter closed.

"I agree," he murmured back. After another moment of comfortable silence, he squeezed her hand. "Come on, let's go," he whispered to her. Hermione opened her eyes sleepily and complied, following him as he led them to the Apparition point.

Just as Draco was about to Disapparate with her, Hermione suddenly came to her senses. "What about the blanket?" she asked suddenly, and Draco looked at her with amusement.

"Winky'll take care of it," he replied, and Apparated them home. As they walked into the house hand in hand, Hermione suddenly laughed.

"That was such a Muggle date!" she laughed. Draco looked a bit put out.

"No, it wasn't!" he argued, and Hermione looked at him with amused eyes.

"It was! Yes, yes, yes it was!" she sang and pulled Draco along into the parlour.

"It wasn't! I think dates in the Wizarding world is much more refined and romantic," he said with a condescending air. Hermione glanced at him and smirked.

"I must agree, although the whole picnic scene was very Muggle-style," she said with a wink. Draco let out a laugh.

"Malfoy go Muggle?" He scoffed. "Please." Hermione suddenly let go of his hand.

"Excuse me? I'm officially a Malfoy and I _am_ a Muggle!" she said with an indignant look on her face. She crossed her arms as she stood in front of him.

"No, love, you are a Muggle-_born_. There's a big difference between the two," he said and sauntered towards the armchair behind her.

"And what exactly is the difference?" she huffed and sat on the armchair across from him.

"Well, Muggles don't live in, nor do any of them know of, the Wizarding world, while Muggle-borns have been invited to the Wizarding world to live and study in and have only had the misfortune of being born in the Muggle world, yet have the privilege to have the best of both worlds, I think at least. Although I don't envy you at all," Draco drawled as he leaned back into his chair, smirking because he had known something she didn't. Hermione just stared at him.

"I see," she finally spluttered out. "I didn't know that you thought that way." Draco scoffed.

"Believe me, there are many ideas in my head that you don't know. Winky!" Winky appeared quickly.

"Master called?"

"Did you clean up the blanket and the bottles and glasses?" Draco asked with a knowing look. Winky nodded her head. "Good then. Bring me and the missus some tea."

"Please," Hermione added quickly. Both the house elf and her master looked at Hermione with a funny look before Winky disappeared. "I swear, you treat that house elf so poorly," Hermione huffed. Draco had the audacity to laugh.

"Please, Hermione, that is not treating a house elf poorly! My father treat Dobby horribly as did my mother and as did I because they're just house elves! They work for us because that's just what they do. And us as their masters can treat them however we want. Believe me, I've reformed, but this, this Hermione, is _not_ treating a house elf poorly!" Hermione cocked a brow and sat back into her chair, crossing her arms.

"Really then? And tell me, how is Winky not being treated poorly?" Draco opened his mouth, but didn't get a word out before Hermione began to rant. "House elves have to wear tea towels and do the bidding of their masters! They aren't allowed to do as they wish and they are not paid what they should! I bet if you got Winky in here right now and made her tell the truth, she'd say she hates being under servitude!"

Instead of looking furious as Hermione had been expecting, he looked a bit amused.

"Not this again. Hermione, I bet you a Galleon that Winky likes being subservient. Shake on it?" he asked, holding out his hand. Hermione didn't bat an eye as she grabbed his hand and shook it. Smirking, he kissed her hand before letting it go, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Winky!" she called, and the house elf appeared.

"Missus called?"

"Yes. Winky, please tell us the truth. Do you really enjoy being in bondage and being obedient all the time? Do you really enjoy being a slave?" Hermione asked hotly. Winky looked a bit nervous and toyed with her tea towel.

"Yes, Missus! Winky hate to be free! Winky live to serve Malfoy family!" she said with a bright smile in Hermione's direction. Hermione just stared at Winky for a bit. "Thank you Winky," she finally said in a defeated voice, "You can go." Winky looked much relieved as she disappeared. Hermione slowly turned her head to look at her smug-looking husband.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione said with an indignant look and got up from her chair.

"I didn't say a thing!" Draco drawled in his defense and smirked at her again.

"What's mine is yours, _dear_, so I don't owe you a damn thing!" she yelled and stomped around, trying to find the staircase. Draco laughed as he trailed her.

"Did I say anything? What, are you upset that I was right? Is that it? Must you always be right all the time? Oh, and by the way, I purchased more house elves. This house really is a place too huge for poor Winky," Draco said with a snub tone as Hermione whirled around to face him.

"What?! Where are they?" Draco laughed.

"They gladly came with me, to say the least! Apparently, no wizard really needed any more house elves except for me." Draco's face soured at the thought, and Hermione stifled a giggle.

"Okay, where are they, really?" she asked. Draco flashed a breathtaking smile at her before looking down the foyer.

"Winky! Petty! Bock! Austee! Cham! Crocks! Kester! Jell! Mox! Pinky! Brownie! Clip! Coaster!" Draco called in one breath, and Hermione's eyes widened as house elves began appearing.

"You remembered all their names? And how many did you get?" she asked in amazement.

"Oh, only about 12. There's more, but I don't know their names yet." Hermione's mouth fell open.

"You're joking!" she cried. "You better treat them well!" she added in a defeated voice. Draco laughed.

"Love, you're their missus, so you treat them well," he pointed out, and Hermione rolled her eyes and went to stand by him. Draco turned his attention to the house elves.

"Hermione, these are all the current house elves. You know Winky, that's Petty, Bock, Austee, Cham, Crocks, Kester, Jell, Brownie, Mox, Pinky, Clip and Coaster." Each house elf bowed lowly to the couple, causing Hermione to blush prettily. "Each of you, Winky will show you your stations. Winky, when the rest of the dozen house elves come, I want you to show them the empty stations as well." Winky nodded obediently and disappeared with a _crack!_ as did the others. Finally, the Malfoy couple was alone in the great foyer.

"Well, how do you like it?" Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione sighed.

"I don't entirely like it, but I suppose, if I have to live with it, I might as well treat them well," she said with a defeated sigh. Draco chuckled.

"Of course. Do as you wish, love," he said before placing a kiss on her temple. Hermione leaned into his touch and wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head on his chest. "Feeling a bit lonely, are we?" he asked with a chuckle as he put his arms around her.

"Of course not! Do you really expect me to be lonely in this big house of ours?" she asked.

"I can't tell whether you're being sarcastic or not," Draco said after a moment, and Hermione giggled.

"Right. Well, we should be getting to bed. I'm awfully tired," she said, and a well-placed yawn interrupted her.

"Let's go then, love. Off to bed, although tomorrow's Saturday, so you don't have work." He took her hand and after much weaving through the halls, they trudged up the stairs. With her free hand, Hermione rubbed her eyes just like a child.

"Do you have work?" she asked sleepily.

"Of course I do. I hate it immensely, but it's better than nothing," he said with a sigh. Hermione smiled encouragingly at him.

"It's a job. No one I know ever really likes their jobs," she said. "Even me."

"The swotty Hermione Granger doesn't like her job?" Draco asked with mock shock, and Hermione laughed.

"It's Hermione _Malfoy_ now, and Hermione Malfoy doesn't always have to like what she has to do. My job is alright I guess, and it pays well, but being a paper pusher can get tiring after awhile." Draco nodded understandingly.

"Get some rest, love." He placed a warm hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"How about you?" Hermione asked, feeling another wave of drowsiness come over her.

"I'll be alright. Get some rest." Hermione just nodded and yawned again as she entered their room.

"Don't stay up too late!" she called after him. She heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry, I won't 'Mother'."

"Shut up," Hermione replied sleepily and closed the door. Before Draco could walk away, though, Hermione opened the door wide again.

"You have to end this date right, Malfoy," Hermione suddenly said. Draco cocked a brow at her.

"Pardon?"

"Don't you know how to end a date? You walk the girl up to the door and give her a goodnight kiss!" she said indignantly. Draco chuckled.

"You mean that's how they do it in the Muggle world, I suppose. In the Wizarding world, I would have dropped you off by broom, kissed you chastely, then leave you to wonder after my departure what the kiss meant!" Hermione laughed.

"I hate flying and I already know what all your kisses mean!" she said with a smirk. Draco's signature smirk overshadowed hers.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do it the Muggle way," he said with a fake, sad sigh, then winked at her with a grin. Hermione smiled brightly.

"A Muggle date must end with a Muggle ending," she said as Draco leaned closer to her.

"It wasn't a Muggle date," he whispered, their lips millimeters apart, and Hermione could feel his breath on her lips. Before she could get a word otherwise, Draco kissed her tenderly.

After only a short while, Hermione broke away, blushing prettily. "I think that's sufficient enough for a second date," she said and turned her bright red face away. Draco laughed.

"Tomorrow will you be my wife again?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "Good, because I want to shag you." Hermione couldn't suppress her laughter as she blushed deeply at his brazen comment.

"Remember, we're still dating right now. You wouldn't want to scare me away with your talks of marriage and shagging, now would you?" she asked, finally facing him with a bright smile on her face. Draco's smile mirrored hers.

"I won't be a cad! I want to shag you Hermione Granger!" he bellowed, and Hermione laughed again.

"Don't bet your luck on it Malfoy! Goodnight!" she said in a high-pitched voice and shut the door in his face. He heard another muffled goodnight from behind the door before silence ensued, and Draco just chuckled.

"That girl has the oddest sense of humour," he said and shook his head as he walked back down the stairs, still chuckling to himself.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The next morning, Hermione awoke, alone and anxious. Looking around in confusion, she shook her head to clear her muddled thoughts while searching around for Draco, who was obviously not there. Panic rushed over her. _'Where is he?'_ she wondered anxiously.

"Winky!" she called. Winky arrived with a smile.

"Missus call?"

"Where is Draco?" Winky bowed her head.

"Master leave early and tell Winky not to wake Missus. Master tell Winky to tell Missus he try to be home early." Hermione wrinkled her pretty nose.

"And exactly when is early?" she asked. Winky shrugged.

"Master do not tell Winky. Would Missus like some tea and scones?" she suddenly asked, and Hermione weakly nodded. Winky smiled brightly before disappearing. Hermione fell back onto the bed and sighed, closing her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Draco, as it turned out, didn't return home early at all. In fact, he came home six hours later than usual. Hermione was lying on the bed at 3 in the morning, eyes closed and willing herself to sleep, when she heard the door open and staggered footsteps approach the bed. Her eyes shot open and she glanced with suspicion at the haggard-looking person. To her surprise, Draco fell onto the bed in robes and all, and groaned into the pillow, which muffled the sound.

Hermione, although a bit upset at him, tousled his hair lightly. He didn't move for a moment, then he raised his head up slowly as if it tired him to do so. Hermione's slight anger quickly turned to concern.

"Draco, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. His head just fell back into the pillow.

"Yes," he finally answered.

"You're lying to me," she said with a frown. Draco managed to turn his body around so his stomach faced the ceiling. His eyes were closed.

"I'm not alright then," he said quietly. Hermione furrowed her brows with concern and put a hand on his stomach and slowly moved her hand in little comforting circles.

"What's wrong? Why are you so late?" she asked. He opened his bloodshot eyes to look at her. "What's wrong?" she whispered again.

"Work was hell today," he said, turned his head back to face the ceiling, and closed his eyes again. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sure. Why? What happened?"

"Nothing regarding anything important. Oh, except for I have a business trip Monday that I just found out about today."

"Oh, Draco, that's just awful!" she cried. "Where are you going?"

"I'm not really sure. I'll probably find out the rest on the day of," he answered. Hermione sighed.

"I hate all this prejudice against wizards who were on Voldemort's side during the war. It's not like you're still a Death eater, right?"

"I know that, you know that, but everyone else doesn't."

"Harry and Ron-"

"-don't care to know. All Potter knows is that I'm alive and that I love you. He doesn't care to know anything more. Weasley on the other hand wishes me dead because of our past. Nothing's changed, Hermione, nothing and no one except me."

"That's not true! I've changed," she said as she clasped her arms around him. Sighing, Draco put his arms around her in exchange and pulled her closer, putting his nose into her hair.

"Good thing we both don't have work tomorrow."

"Today," Hermione automatically corrected.

"Yes, today, whatever. I'm too tired to do anything," he groaned and fell silent. After a long moment of just listening to his heart beating steadily and his regular breathing, Hermione nestled her head deeper into the crook of his neck.

"Draco?" she whispered. "Draco?" There was no answer. Hermione snuggled as close as she possibly could to her husband, then slowly joined her companion into the quiet realm of dreams.


	11. September 6

Days passed and September 6 was rapidly approaching. The meeting with the Aurors and Heads of the Departments had been four days ago, and since then, everyone, especially the Aurors, seemed tense and even a bit excited. Hermione, on the other hand, was not. She could feel the tense air that seemed to surround the Ministry. Everyone knew that they weren't dealing with Voldemort here, only his followers, but still, the lives of some Aurors could be lost, and she never wanted to risk that. Besides, who knew how many Death eaters there really were? What if the Aurors were outnumbered?

Hermione walked aimlessly through the corridors of her Department which was on the fifth floor. Not only did she have the Aurors to worry about, but Draco was gone as well. He had left Monday morning with a quick kiss goodbye, and she hadn't seen him since. Owls would probably take forever to get to her from him, wherever he was, and she couldn't well answer or the owl would die from being overworked.

Sighing, Hermione seemed to find her way to her office and went in. Hannah gave her employer a questioning gaze, but Hermione just smiled feebly before closing the door. Hermione sat at her desk, still in a daze, and looked down at the loads of paperwork still needing to be done. She threw herself whole-heartedly to it in order to drown the anxiety and worry from her mind.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Draco!" Hermione cried, ran to him, threw her arms around his neck, and attacked him with kisses. Reluctantly, Draco pulled back, smirking.

"I should go away more often if you'll meet me like that," he whispered slyly. Hermione's grip on him tightened.

"No! You got whatever the hell the Ministry wanted. Now I want you to give me what _I_ want!" she said like a child. Draco laughed, then leaned down to kiss her again.

"In time, love. It's only 10 in the bloody morning!" he said with a chuckle. Hermione smirked at him.

"That hasn't stopped us before," she said quietly in a seductive voice as she traced her finger along his jaw. Draco's eyes widened along with his smirk.

"I've never seen this side of you before, Hermione. And I don't know whether to say I like it or not," he said with a wink. Hermione just laughed and kissed him again. People at the train station were beginning to give them funny looks, especially those who recognized the Best-friend-of-Harry-Potter-and-member-of-the-Order from the papers and the former Death eater who wasn't sent to Azkaban.

Wizards and witches alike gave the snogging couple disgusted looks, confused looks, evil, curious, and even ecstatic looks. When the two finally pulled apart, they met the eyes of nearly everyone in the train station, and they quickly broke apart from their tight embrace, contenting themselves with only holding hands.

Once out of the eerie train station, Draco gave a loud sigh at the same time as Hermione.

"What's wrong?" both uttered at the same time. Both laughed, and both gazed at each other at the same time again.

"You go first," Hermione said, a smile tugging on her lips. Draco sighed again and looked forward, tightening his grip on her hand and the baggage he carried in the other.

"I really _hate_ how people judge us so quickly when they see a reformed Death eater and a member of the Golden Trio together. It just doesn't give the right air, especially the prejudiced ones. How funny it seems, that only several years before, they would have been disgusted with you for being a Muggle-born instead of me for being a former Death eater." The poor wizard looked a bit dejected, and Hermione could see that insecure and needy 18 year old bloke come out of him again.

"Oh Draco! I don't think you should pay any attention to those people. Prejudice seems to be a really bad trait here in the Wizarding world. But, you know, you shouldn't let it get to you. We love each other and that's all that matters, really." Draco smiled at her and squeezed her hand again.

"I love you, you know that?" he said in a soft voice. Hermione grinned.

"And I love you just as much!" she said back with much enthusiasm. It was silent for a moment, till Draco seemed to remember something.

"What did you want to talk about?" he suddenly asked. Hermione sighed, suddenly reminded again.

"Today is September 6."

"Yes…?"

"The Aurors are going to capture the remaining Death eaters." Draco's face paled.

"I see," he murmured.

"I'm afraid for their lives. Although I know that there can't be a lot of Death eaters left, I still don't want the lives of the Aurors at risk." Hermione looked down at the pavement. "Especially Ron and Harry," she added quietly. Draco just looked down at her, squeezing her hand again.

"I'm sure it'll turn out just fine," he said with his half-smile. Hermione nodded slowly.

"I really, really hope you're right." Both were silent as they walked absent-mindedly, both deep in thought.

Draco was the first to snap out of the trance. He shook Hermione's hand, causing her to look up. "Let's go home, Hermione," he said softly and Apparated them to their neighborhood. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Absently, they both walked up the stairs and into the bedroom they shared. When both snapped back to reality, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Would you like me to prove how much I don't want you to leave me again?" she asked with a smirk. Draco scoffed.

"Not while Potter and Weasley are swimming around in your heads. Who knows what might happen." Hermione stared after him, obviously offended, as he sauntered off and out of the room.

"You haven't changed a bit, Draco Malfoy!" she yelled after him.

"Who says I've changed, Hermione Malfoy?" he yelled back. Growling, Hermione threw herself onto the bed, closing her eyes and spreading her arms out wide on the soft, silk sheets. _'Please let Ron and Harry be okay. Please let all the Aurors be okay. Please let Ron and Harry come back unhurt and safe…'_ Hermione thought as she squeezed her eyes tight.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Hermione threw herself into another's arms that evening, and it wasn't her husband's.

"Harry!" she screeched and leaped into his waiting arms, feeling tears come into her eyes. Then she released him from her death grip and into Ron's waiting arms.

"Oh, Ron!" she cried, and she burst into tears on his shoulder. Ron did his best to comfort her. He held her for what seemed like a long time, and when she finally let go of him, she saw an angry looking Lavender. Wiping her eyes, she ignored Lavender for the time being.

"I'm so glad you both are alright!" Both Harry and Ron suddenly burst out laughing, making Hermione look at them furiously. "Are you laughing at my concern for your well-being?" she asked angrily. Harry shook his head, still laughing.

"Hermione! No need to get your knickers all in a twist! Ron and I are both quite alright. There weren't even that many Death eaters. Probably 3 Aurors for each one Death eater. And there were exactly 30 Aurors that went." Hermione stared at Harry, then burst into tears again, throwing herself at Harry this time.

"We're alright! We've caught each and every one, 'mione! Don't cry!" Just hearing Ron call her nickname made Hermione cry even more. She was an emotional wreck. She cried for a little longer until her tears finally subsided. Ginny was there alongside Lavender. Lavender looked royally furious, and Ginny tried to comfort her.

"Don't mind her, Lav, she's just an emotional wreck. She's been through a lot of stress."

"Well _I_ have something to tell you Ronald!" Lavender shouted. Thankfully, the corridor was nearly empty since most of the Aurors had left the Ministry building after sending the Death eaters to Azkaban. She pulled him aside and stomped along with him to another room where she promptly slammed the door. Hermione giggled as she stared at the closed door in amusement, then turned her head back just in time to see Ginny plant a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Well! What is this?" she asked with a cocked brow. Harry and Ginny both blushed.

"We're back together," Harry said plainly. He put an arm around Ginny and squeezed her shoulder. Ginny threw her arms around Harry's waist and beamed.

"That's right, 'mione! I can't believe it worked out this way, but we got over ourselves and looked past our differences like you and Malfoy did," Ginny said, needing to add in the details. Suddenly, Hermione turned from the beaming Potters to the door the Weasleys had gone into that was now opening.

Ron stepped out, red in the face and looked either extremely ecstatic or extremely horrid. Lavender followed soon after, happiness written all over her face.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked, concern etched all over her face. Ron suddenly blushed, which was very unlike him to do so.

"Lavender and I…we…we're…in love….and…" Ron couldn't seem to stop stuttering and making incomplete sentences.

"You and Lavender are really in love? That's wonderful!" Hermione gushed. She couldn't be happier. Lavender really beamed.

"Ron here told me himself that he really loved me," she said, positively euphoric.

"That's great, really!" Hermione said, feeling truly happy for the first time in two weeks.

"And…well, Lav…Lavender and I…" There went Ron again with his incessant blushing and stuttering. Lavender just rolled her eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she stated plainly. Hermione's eyes widened as did Harry and Ginny's.

"Congratulations!" the three yelled at the same time. While they laughed, kisses, hugs, and congratulations were exchanged.

"I love you, Ronnie!" Lavender suddenly yelled out loud and kissed him with a loud _smack!_ causing Ron to blush all over again.

"If you never call me that again, I love you too, Lav!" A kiss was exchanged and Hermione couldn't feel any happier. She laughed out of positive euphoria and kissed her friends goodbye once again before Apparating to her neighborhood.

She burst into the house and ran up the stairs and burst into the room she and her husband shared.

"How was meeting your friends? Are they alright like I said? Is Weasley finally over you?" Draco asked. He was lighting a small candle next to their bed with his back to her. He was shirtless, wearing only black trousers. Hermione could only pant from running all the way home and up the stairs. Draco turned to look at her curiously.

"Hermione?" he asked quizzically. And Hermione, in five long strides, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, pushing him towards the bed.

* * *

** i told you Ron would be happy! hope you liked this chapter! this story is almost done!! ahhh! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


	12. Epilogue

"Hermione! Where the bloody hell are my trousers?!" Draco yelled.

"I don't know! It might be buried underneath the laundry!" she yelled back from inside the bathroom.

"Stop brushing your damn hair and help me find it!" he yelled again. Hermione glanced at the brush in her hand and snickered.

"He knows me so well," she muttered to herself as she ignored him and continued to brush her hair.

"We're leaving in a bloody half hour! _I NEED MY DAMN TROUSERS!!_" he yelled. Hermione slammed open the door and glared at Draco. She looked ready to throw her hairbrush at him, but instead she smirked and handed him his trousers from behind her back.

"You bloody wench!" he yelled and pulled his pants on. Hermione laughed and went back into the bathroom to brush her hair again. "Stop with your damn hair! It looks fine!" he said with an exasperated sigh.

"That's what you think!" she bit back with a growl. A cool hand suddenly touched hers and his fingers wrapped around her hand.

"You don't need to brush it anymore," he whispered into her ear, causing Hermione's heart begin to race and she shivered.

"Why do you still have that affect on me?" she groaned as she put the brush down. Draco chuckled in her ear and put his arms around her waist.

"Because you still have it on me," he murmured. Hermione closed her eyes and giggled as he nuzzled her neck, then kissed it.

"Mum!" a sudden voice cried, disturbing them. "I can't find my school robes!" A young eleven-year old boy came into their room, pouting. He had dark blonde hair and dark, stormy grey eyes, almost the spitting image of Draco when he was eleven.

"Darling, I just went through this with your father. Didn't we set it out for you yesterday evening on your dresser?" Hermione asked as she turned to look at her young son.

"Oh yeah," he said, smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk, and darted away. Hermione sighed.

"Sometimes, I think he is too much like you," she said.

"And is that really a bad thing?" Draco asked. Hermione saw him smirk at her through the mirror, rolled her eyes, and giggled.

"No, I guess not." Another kiss was placed before the three checked the boy's bags again before traveling to King's Cross.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Alright, make sure no one is looking, then run through," Hermione said with a smile.

"Why do wizards need to do this?" he asked with a sigh.

"Because your Mum insisted. I personally wanted to take the Apparate," Draco drawled.

"I agree with Dad here," the young boy said. Hermione laughed and ruffled her son's dark blonde locks. "Mum! You're mussing up my hair!" he complained, and Hermione laughed again.

"Just as I suspected. The spitting image of your father! Now run through already!" she said, trying to sound a bit irritated. Since he hated disobeying her when she was irritated or angry, the young Malfoy looked around for spying Muggle eyes, then rushed through the wall, quickly disappearing. Hermione looked at Draco with a smile.

"After you, love," Draco said, kissing her hand gingerly. Giggling, Hermione walked through into Platform 9¾. Immediately, she was hit with such familiar smells and noises that she felt a bit overwhelmed. She recognized every detail from her childhood days. As she spotted the Potters and the Weasleys with their own children, she could feel tears coming into her eyes. A comforting arm went over her shoulders.

"Don't cry, love. Go cry at home later. For now, be happy for Damon," he said with a kiss on her temple. Hermione gulped and nodded, smiling.

"You alright, Mum?" Damon Gwydion Malfoy asked, concern etched on his face. Hermione laughed and wiped her eyes.

"Your Mum is just being silly, Damon. Go see if your friends are here," she said and Damon eagerly rushed off. Hermione pushed his cart along and looked around Platform 9¾, feeling nothing but content as she slowly made her way to her friends.

"I'll be back, love," Draco whispered into her ear, and he slithered his way through the crowd to some old Slytherin mates of his. Hermione just rolled her eyes, suddenly missing his presence. Draco turned to look at her, caught her eye, and winked before turning back to his old friends and acquaintances. Hermione felt her heart lift as she continued her walk through the crowd to her friends.

She spotted her young son, Damon Gwydion Malfoy, sauntering along and playing with his friends. He was already getting into a little mischief. He pulled a little girl's hair and he and his friends laughed as they slithered away sneakily through the crowd. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as her eyes followed her little prince. _'Already the little Slytherin,'_ Hermione couldn't help but think.

Hermione thought back to when their son was born to his ecstatic parents. They had argued over the first name for hours. Hermione loved the name Hugo or Jeremy, Muggle names, and Draco wanted the name Scorpius or Hyperion. Then, Hermione thought of a name perfect for him. Damon, meaning to tame or subdue in Greek. Draco immediately agreed. It was a bit funny how perfect the name was for a child between the two former enemies.

When they came upon the middle name, Draco had an immediate suggestion. Gwydion, meaning god of magic in Welsh. Hermione had to agree to that one. Damon Gwydion Malfoy. Hermione glanced once again back at her son who was smirking like mad at his cronies who were laughing. She could never get over the pride she felt whenever she looked at him. To think that she and Draco had made a little boy together just felt so surreal.

Hermione's thoughts scattered when she was nearly tackled in a hug by Ginny and Lavender.

"Hermione! How are you? I can't believe we're really sending our children off to Hogwarts!" Ginny cried. Lavender was in tears.

"This reminds me of so much!" she said, nearly sobbing. Hermione laughed.

"Lighten up, you emotional wreck! You can go cry at home later, but for now, be happy for your last daughter," she said and grinned. Lavender nodded and wiped her eyes.

Hermione exchanged hugs and a kiss on the cheek with Ron and Harry. "So many memories were in this place," she said. She couldn't stop beaming. Neither, so it seemed, could Ron and Harry.

"Hold on, let's get our kids together. It's almost 11 o' clock," Harry said. Hermione grinned and nodded. The two couples and Hermione yelled for their children to come back over the loud noise in the station. Finally, they got their families situated together, and Draco came back as well.

"Damon, you remember the Weasleys, don't you?" Hermione asked. Damon nodded his little dark blonde head.

"Sure. That's Rose Weasley and Celina Weasley. Hi," he drawled. His ever outgoing and laid back personality was something he had obtained from both parents. Draco smirked. He prided in his son's ability to remember things extremely well and how sly, sneaky, and clever he was, especially when it came to magic. He even knew how to hide his emotions behind a façade which only Draco could penetrate. After all, he had inherited that trait from him. He'd do well as a Slytherin.

"You remember the Potters too, don't you?" Hermione asked again. Damon sighed.

"Of course, Mum! We saw them last week! That's James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter! Happy?"

"Be polite," Draco said gruffly, and Damon nodded solemnly. Hermione smiled. Damon was so courageous, smart, outgoing, honest, and loyal. He knew when to act and when not to. He even seemed to have an ability to sense the real emotions of people, even when they were hiding it. He would make a great Gryffindor.

"And who is that, Celina?" Ron asked right away.

"Daddy! That's Damon! I know his name!" Celina said a bit irritably. Already the spoiled one. Ron grinned.

"What's his full name, Albus?" Harry had to ask.

"Damon Gwydion Malfoy. Dad, he's my best mate, I should know! Looks like we'll be going to school together," he said with a grin. Damon grinned back. Celina looked a bit put out.

"I don't count on us being total chums at school, since I'll most likely make it to Slytherin," Damon said with a smirk. Hermione gasped and looked at Draco when he laughed, slapping his arm.

"What have you been telling our son?" she asked harshly. Draco just chuckled some more.

"Seems like whatever _we_ have been telling him, he's learned right!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We'll make a treaty now, then, since I want to be in Gryffindor, because I am _**not **_going to be in Slytherin. We'll most likely be friendly competitors," Albus said with a grin. Damon smirked again and the two shook hands.

"Albus is going to be in Slytherin!" James suddenly called out, and Albus turned to punch his brother's arm.

"Shut up!" he muttered.

"It's alright, Al. A great man I knew whom you're named after, Severus Snape, was in Slytherin, and he was a good man. Don't be too worried, Al," Harry said with a comforting smile. Albus smiled back.

"I want to be in Hufflepuff," Celina suddenly put in. Damon smirked at her.

"Hufflepuff is dumb," Damon said immediately, and Celina looked like she was about to cry.

"Damon!" Draco said sharply, slapping his son on the back. "What did I say about being polite?" Damon shrugged.

"Sorry, Celina. I didn't mean it like that. Maybe you could join James and Al in Gryffindor. Or maybe Rose in Ravenclaw," he said with his real breathtaking smile. His smile could melt Hermione's heart. Bloody hell, he already had the same affect on her that his father had.

"Well, it seems like Damon, Celina, and Al will be joining James and Rose this year," Ron said with a proud grin.

"Be good chums, you three," Harry warned. Suddenly, he laughed. "It's almost like the Golden Trio!" he pointed out. The former Gryffindors laughed while Draco scowled.

"No! My son is not a part of that." He leaned down to Damon's ear. "Make me proud, son. Make it into Slytherin," he muttered, and Damon smirked and nodded his head vigorously. Smirking like his son, Draco stood again, already proud of his future Slytherin descendant.

The train whistled, signaling to all the parents to say goodbye to their children with its first warning. The three couples busied themselves in doing just that.

* * *

"Make me proud, Celina! Get the highest marks you can! You can even be a Prefect in the years to come if you keep up the good work!" Lavender said with a smile. Celina nodded.

"Be a good girl, Celina. Don't let Damon's teasing get to you. He doesn't mean it. After all, he _is_ a Malfoy," Ron added with a wink. Celina nodded again, her smile matching her father's.

"Bye Daddy, bye Mum! I love you! I'll write to you everyday!" she cried as she walked onto the train. Blowing kisses, she disappeared along with the other students onto the train. Ron put an arm around Lavender and kissed her temple.

"Our last little girl is finally off," he said, and Lavender sighed in agreement.

* * *

"I know you can do the best you can! Make us Potters proud! Hopefully you can make it to the Quidditch team next year," Harry said and smiled.

"Try to get into Gryffindor, Al, and don't let the nasty Slytherins pull you down!" Ginny added. Albus and James laughed.

"Mum, uncle Draco was a Slytherin!" James said. Ginny sniffed indignantly.

"Well then, he was an exception."

"Will Damon be an exception too?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye, much like Dumbledore used to have, Harry mused. Ginny grinned.

"Of course! His best mate is going to be in Gryffindor!" she said with a wink. Albus laughed.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" called the two boys as they walked off onto the train.

"Mummy, I want to go on the train! Mummy, please! I want to go with James and Al!" Lily wailed. Harry laughed.

"Soon, dear, when you turn eleven and they send you your letter," Ginny answered with a smile, ruffling her daughter's bright red hair. "For now, you're going to keep your parents company." Harry smiled at his wife and child, looked back at the train, and waved.

* * *

"Now Damon, I want you to be nice to everyone and don't be a bully."

"Don't let anyone push you around."

"Try your hardest in school and get good marks!"

"Make the Malfoy family have a good name. Be proud to be a Malfoy! Make us proud!"

"Say hello to the Headmaster, Professor Longbottom, for me!"

"Slytherin!"

"Gryffindor!"

"I've got it!" Damon said, laughing. "Be nice, be firm, get good marks, don't let anyone make fun of my surname, make you guys proud, say hello to Professor Longbottom, and, sorry Mum, but I've got to go with Dad on this one, get into Slytherin." Hermione huffed.

"Well, be a _good _Slytherin," she said quickly.

"If there ever was a good Slytherin, strike me now," Draco said to the tall ceiling, and Damon laughed as his mother glared at her husband.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll be good. Well, as good as a cunning boy like me can be. Dad, I'll let you know as soon as I make it into Slytherin. Love you both! Bye!" Damon turned after hugging both parents and climbed on to the train without a backwards glance.

"He is so mature for his age," Hermione said with a sigh. Then she wrinkled her nose. "And he's so egotistical already!"

"I'm glad I got to prove I'm a better dad than my father ever was. I don't remember very affectionate moments between us back at the Malfoy Manor." Hermione looked up at Draco's stoic face. She hugged him tightly.

"Aw, Draco! You are the best father anyone could ever have, really!" Draco chuckled and put an arm around her, holding her tight against him.

"I'm sure glad you think so. You've helped me change a lot, you know," he murmured into her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hermione said and embraced him tightly.

"Are we interrupting?" Harry asked with a smile. Hermione laughed and shook her head from Draco's side.

"Of course not."

"Our little girl is gone," Ron said with a sigh. Lavender laughed.

"Ronald, don't forget our child in here!" she said, patting her ever-growing belly. Hermione laughed.

"Mummy! I want to go to school too!!" Lily wailed.

"Oh Lily, don't you want to stay and be a help to your mother at home?" Hermione asked, finally releasing herself from Draco's tight grasp and kneeling down.

"No! I want to go to school like James and Al!"

"You'll be able to see Aunt Lavender's new baby before anyone else too!" Hermione said with a wink. Lily stopped her crying and looked at Hermione with big brown, watering eyes.

"Really?" she asked with a quiet hope. Hermione smiled and touched Lily's nose.

"Really." Lily smiled, let go of her mother's skirt, and pranced over to Lavender's stomach.

"When's the baby coming?" she asked.

"Soon!" Lavender said, and all the adults laughed.

"You really have a way with children, love," Draco said with an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"You didn't see that with little Damon?" she asked with a laugh. Draco smirked.

"I can't help but notice now."

"Stop flirting, you two!" Harry said with a laugh. "Merlin, just being here, it feels like we're at school again!"

"If we were at school, I think I'd be pulling her hair or something," Draco said with a sneer. Hermione quickly turned her head to look at him from under his arm.

"Don't you dare," Hermione said in a dangerous tone. Draco smirked and kissed her lips quickly.

"So many years have gone by since we've been here last," Ginny said with a sigh, looking all around. The five other adults looked around as well.

"So many memories at Hogwarts too," Hermione said with a shy grin towards Harry and Ron who were grinning like mad.

"I'd say. And it's been 13 years since the Marriage Law was put to order," Ron added, looking at Lavender affectionately.

"Stop it, Ron! You're making me feel old!" Lavender complained. The others laughed.

"We'll always be best friends," Harry and Ron said, smiling at each other, then at Hermione.

"The best," Hermione said, beaming as she looked at all her friends.

"And I'll always love you most and always as my husband," Hermione said craning her head again to look up at him and smile.

"I should hope so," Draco scoffed, and Hermione giggled. As she leaned against her husband's shoulder and watched her best friends from Hogwarts joking, laughing and conversing with one another, Hermione felt like her chest could explode from an indescribable feeling of happiness swelling in her chest. She didn't feel like she could contain it, and tears were beginning to form, and yet she couldn't stop beaming.

The Hogwarts Express finally whistled its last, and the train began chugging out of the station. Heads popped out of every window and arms flailed. The three couples managed to find their children all in the same compartment, their arms waving goodbye. They watched till the train was out of sight, then the three couples all smiled at each other.

The Weasleys left first to get Lavender to bed. The Potters went next because Lily kept complaining. Draco and Hermione were left alone at the train station with only a few guards and the ticket conductor.

"We've got the house all to ourselves now, you know," Draco said with a small suggestive smile. He put his arms around her and pulled her close. Hermione cocked a brow and smirked.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. What do you say we get out of here?" she asked, putting her hands on his arms.

"I think it's about time for our third date," he said with a wink. Hermione giggled.

"You have an amazing memory. The third date it is, then. Let me guess, somewhere unbelievably romantic?" she said with a big smile.

"If you like flying. We'll do it wizard's style this time. And it'll make you squeal like the child you are," he added.

"Draco! You know I hate flying! And I am not a child!" Hermione pouted. Draco grinned.

"Exactly."

"You're such a prat!" Hermione cried, but couldn't help beaming. Draco's smile matched hers as he held out his arm. Hermione took it gladly, and with a loud _pop!_, the couple Apparated away. It seemed like Hermione had figured out Malfoy after all, and had fallen in love in the process.

* * *

**thanks to the lot of you that read this whole thing! tell me how you liked it? worth the read? i surely hope so! R&R! -LoVeDoNtHaTe**


End file.
